Un par de GemelOs
by gabiiii981
Summary: Kaoru... ¿Realmente estas dispuesto a darlo todo por él?... aunque eso signifique... ¿Que enfrentes la soledad de una sola persona?... *Continuacion de "un par de gemelas"*
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Dejo la continuación de mi fic anterior :), no sean muy malos :p

Hay algunas partes del manga a lo largo, porque realmente me ayudo mucho a inspirarme.

Dedicado a Hikaru y a Kaoru ^^.

------------

Nuestro Instituto privado Ouran se define por: uno, familias prestigiosas; y dos, riqueza. La gente prospera tiene mucho tiempo libre. Por lo tanto, el Ouran Host Club trata de que los chicos atractivos que tienen tiempo, ofrezcan hospitalidad a aquellas señoritas encantadoras que tambien lo tienen, y sacar provecho. Es un juego elegante en este Instituto de super ricos.

Las puertas del Host Club se abren, y varios pétalos de rosas salen a través de una brisa refrescante.

-¡Bienvenidas!-

Reciben todos los miembros del Host Club a la infinidad de damas que ingresaban para recurrir sus servicios. Increíble, no tenían ningún cosplay. Estaban simplemente vestidos con los uniformes del Instituto.

-Tamaki- kun… ¿Por qué no se han molestado en disfrazarse de algo elegante como de costumbre?-

Pregunta una de las tantas chicas que lo rodeaba. Tamaki le sonrie y se le acerca con una sonrisa demasiado sensual.

-Ohh.. Mi doncella… ¿Acaso no disfrutas mas de mi presencia al verme tal y como soy? ¿Al verme hermoso de esta formal unica? ¡He decidido que nadie usaría cosplay el día de hoy, porque he aprendido que debemos admirar nuestra propia hermosura! ¡Y amarnos tal y como somos!-

-Ohhh Tamaki- kun :$...-

-¡¡Kyaaaaa!!!!- Exclaman todas las chicas que se sentaban alrededor.

Honey estaba sentado en una de las bancas, comiendo dulces. Pero… no habia pasteles.

-Ehh.. ¿Ho..Honey- kun? ¿Se encuentra bien O.o?-

Pregunta una de las chicas, casi tan asustada como las demas. Los ojitos de Honey se llenaban cada ves mas de lagrimas, al darle un mordisco a cada chocolate.

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T.T ¡¡Quiero pastelesss!!!!!!!!!!!-

Y se arroja hacia los brazos de Mori, que estaba sentado a su lado.

-No llores…-

-Takashi T.T… ¿Por que no hay pasteles? ¿Por qué T.T?-

-Mmm…-

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!!!!!-

Gritaban todas muy emocionadas al ver tal escena de amor y compañerismo.

-Hikaru- kun, Kaoru- kun… ¿Por qué no hay pasteles como de costumbre? Parece que Honey- kun esta muy triste…-

Pregunta otra de las chicas que estaba sentada con ambos.

-Mmm.. la verdad es una historia muy larga e interesante.. ¿No es asi, Hikaru?-

-Demasiado larga y aburrida ¬¬… pero Kaoru…-

Hikaru lo toma y le sostiene el rostro de una forma sexual.

-Hi..Hikaru…-

-Relatemos esta historia juntos… ya que fuimos los protagonistas…-

-Claro que si… nunca me atrevería a hacerlo sin ti…-

-Kaoru…-

-¡¡Kyaaaaaa!!-

A lo lejos, Kyoya se mantenía de pie, anotando cosas en su cuaderno. Haruhi estaba a su lado, mirando las escenas sin mucha satisfacción.

-Kyoya- senpai… ¿Por qué no podemos contar lo que sucedió?-

-Porque seria algo demasiado patetico para que nuestras clientas lo sepan… ademas solo fue la culpa de esos tres imbeciles ¬¬..-

Él dirige la mirada hacia Tamaki, Hikaru y Kaoru. King siente un escalofrio horrible hacia sus espaldas, y gira lentamente hasta ver a Kyoya.

-Wan O.o…-

-Pero dígame… ¿Cómo sucedió todo exactamente?- Vuelve a preguntar Haruhi, sin entender.

-Muy bien. La semana pasada fuimos a el restaurante Legri de`kui… -

-¡Oh por Dios O.o!!-

-Si, el restaurante mas costoso del continente ¬¬… Tamaki se ofreció a pagar, me dijo que no me preocupara y que no llevara nada de dinero. Bien. Como un idiota, confié en él. Todos los demas vinieron de "sorpresa", y segundos antes de que Tamaki pueda salir de su casa con total tranquilidad, Hikaru y Kaoru pasaron a buscarlo a su mansión. Lo metieron en su limusina y gracias a ellos él tuvo el descuido de olvidar su TARJETA. Cuando terminamos de cenar, nos enteramos de la fabulosa noticia de que no teniamos nada de dinero.-

-¿Y que hicieron O.O? ¡Eso debió ser horrible y humillante!-

-En efecto. Yo solo traia el dinero que habiamos ganado durante todo un mes en el Host Club. Asi que… antes de lavar los platos por el resto de nuestras vidas, pague.-

-Ahh.. por eso ahora no tenemos dinero para nada.. ni siquiera para los cosplay o para los pasteles de Honey- senpai..-

-Exacto. Todo fue la culpa de esos idiotas ¬¬.. no pienso pagar las necesidades del Club de mi bolsillo, asi que aténganse a las consecuencias de todo su desastre.. van a tener que utilizar lo poco que tenemos hasta que se recupere todo el dinero perdido..-

Termina diciendo con una sonrisa tranquila. [Miedo]. Tamaki se acerca a ambos y suspira agotado.

-Kyoya… lo siento T.T..-

-No te preocupes, tu seras el que sufra las consecuencias..-

-Tamaki- senpai… realmente fue muy distraído al cometer esa tontería ¬¬…-

-¡Haruhi! ¡No digas eso de tu queridísimo padre T.T!- Y salta hacia ella y la abraza cariñosamente.

-No puedo respirar O.o...-

-¡Ohh mi hermosa hija! ¡No debes sentirte incomoda al no tener los recursos monetarios suficientes! ¡Mientras que yo este aquí, todo marchara perfectamente bien XD!-

-Senpai ¬¬…- Ella se lo saca de encima, algo cansada.

Pero de pronto, se abren las puertas y una chica entra al Host Club. Todos la recuerdan perfectamente, y se sorprenden al verla.

-¡Hola! ¡Host Club!- Saluda ella, con una tierna sonrisa.

Tamaki se acerca a ella inmediatamente y la toma de la cintura. Se acerca como lo habia echo anteriormente.

-Ohh… nuevamente tenemos la virtud de recibir a la misma doncella de hace tiempo… ¿Que te a traído por el Instituto Ouran nuevamente? ¿Acaso has tenido algun otro tipo de problema? ¿O solo has venido a deleitarte con alguno de nuestros estupendos y perfectos servicios?-

Pregunta King, con una sonrisa seductora. Rosas y brillitos en el ambiente. Ella se sorprende, pero sonrie de la misma forma de King, sin resistirse por ningun momento. Haruhi nota la actitud, y al igual que todos, logra recordar a esa persona, solo por una diferencia unica que solo ella podia reconocer.

-¿Que haces por aquí, Tsukihime?-

……….

……….

……….

Todos quedan en blanco y negro. Completa y totalmente petrificados ante las palabras de Haruhi. [Juraríamos que era Orihime O.o]

-¡¡¡Waaaa!! ¡¡La gemela malvada O.o|||!!- Exclama Tamaki y se aleja de un salto.

-Jejeje, ¿Que dices? No soy ella..-

Responde con una sonrisa angelical. Pero Haruhi se le acerca y luego de verla detenidamente le sonrie de forma natural.

-Eres Tsukihime.. las dos son diferentes, aunque lucen iguales. No me engañas…-

Tsukihime se sorprende, y luego sonrie con malicia.

-Jajaja.. Eres increíble… Aun no puedo entender como lo haces…-

Le dice encogiéndose de hombros, despreocupada. Hikaru y Kaoru estaban al costado de Haruhi, y la miran con admiración.

-Rayos… Haruhi debe tener algun tipo de poder mágico O.o..-

-Eso es verdad… de cierta forma asusta O.o..-

-Entonces esa joven es Tsuki- chan… no Ori- chan…-

Murmura Honey, algo pensativo. Ella al verlo, se llena de alegria y se lanza para abrazarlo.

-¡Honey- kun ^^! ¡Hace tanto que no lo veia! ¡Sigue tan adorable como siempre!-

-Es verdad… la ultima ves que estuvo aquí… solicito a Honey- senpai..-

Dice Kyoya, anotando cosas en su fucking cuaderno.

-Ejem.. ejem… ¡Srita Tetsuda! ¡Luego de su problema con su hermana es imposible que la borremos de nuestra memoria, ademas su reconciliación fue algo muy hermoso, otro éxito del Host Club! ¿Que la trae por aquí?-

Pregunta Tamaki, lleno de orgullo.

-Con que gemela malvada ¬¬.. ¿Ah?..-

King escucha esas palabras y cae un rayo de tras suyo, al ver sus ojos siente cierto escalofrio. Inmediatamente se dirige a un rincón para deprimirse.

-Como sea, todos pueden decirme Tsukihime.. esta bien..-

-Tsukihime… ¿Estas aquí porque tuviste alguna discusión con Orihime?- Pregunta Haruhi, extrañada. Ella le regala la mirada y le sonrie.

-Nada de eso. Luego de lo que hicieron por nosotras, todo ha estado muy bien. La ultima ves que los vi, fui muy grosera, queria disculparme..-

-Ohh, no tiene importancia… y dime, ¿Dónde esta tu hermana? Pense que estaría contigo en todo momento..-

-¿Conmigo? No, nunca XD… nuestro padre ha comprado varios terrenos en Japón, y por eso ambas decidimos quedarnos por esta zona un tiempo. Nos ahorraríamos muchos viajes de negocios. Orihime asiste a otro Instituto… la ultima ves que estuvo en este me dijo que era algo pobre..-

-¿Pobre O.o?!- Pregunta Haruhi con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Pues la verdad si es algo pobre..- Dice Kaoru, encogiéndose de hombros.

-See, Si hubiera algo mejor cerca de este lugar, ya nos hubieramos ido hace mucho tiempo..- Dice de la misma manera Hikaru.

-Si esto es pobre… ¿Que rayos era mi anterior escuela ¬¬|||?- Piensa Haruhi, con frustración.

-Bueno… solo preguntaba… me parece raro que no esten juntas…-

-Creo que es lo mas normal, no somos unas gemelas que se la pasan las 24 horas juntas y que tienen los mismo gustos, y que comparten todo juntas, y que no nos separaríamos por nada en el mundo.. eso seria como incesto O.o-

-¬¬ - ¬¬…- La miran Hikaru y Kaoru, con algo de molestia.

-Ok. ^^U.. ehh.. Ya que estas en el Host Club, ¿Deseas pedir algun Host?-

-¡Claro! ¡Si ^^! ¡Honey- kun! ¡Es demasiado tierno y adorable!!-

Tamaki se levanta y corre hacia ella. Entonces la mira con una sonrisa seductora.

-Honey- senpai se siente un poco triste porque no es temporada de pasteles… pero si lo deseas, para corregir mi horrible actitud.. ¡Yo me ofrezco a ser tu Host el día de hoy!!-

-Piérdete ¬¬…-

-O.O||||…..-

Vuelve al rincón para deprimirse.

-Haruhi- kun.. tu seras mi Host ^^... eres tierno y adorable :D..-

-Eemm… yo en realidad ya tenia…-

Tsukihime la toma del brazo y se la lleva corriendo hacia una mesa.

-Esa persona asusta ¬¬…-

-¿Que trato de insinuar con lo que dijo? ¿Que no tenemos vidas ¬¬?- Se decían el uno con el otro los gemelos.

-Dejen de preocuparse por eso, y vuelvan a sus actividades del Club..-

Dicho esto, Kyoya se retira caminando.

----------------------------------------------------

-Ohh.. ya entiendo porque Honey- kun esta tan desanimado… no hay pasteles..-

-Si, pero fue un descuido de Tamaki- senpai, Hikaru y Kaoru ¬¬… dentro de pocos dias volveremos a tener refrigerios, no es el gran problema..-

Haruhi y Tsukihime tomaban el té en una mesa, y charlaban de todo.

-¿Te has adaptado bien a Ouran, Haruhi- kun? Siendo un estudiante becado, debe ser muy difícil..

-Me fue bastante facil. Aunque yo no le presto tanta importancia a ese tipo de cosas. Ahora… solo me concentro en mis estudios.. cuando termine el Instituto planeo entrar a la universidad y ser abogada…-

-Abogada… debes trabajar muy duro…-

-Lo hare… como lo hizo mi madre…-

Haruhi sonrie llena de nostalgia, y Tsukihime se sorprende al notar su calida sonrisa natural. Se sonroja de muerte y la mira con esperanzas.

-Eres demasiado lindo ^^.. ¡Realmente envidio a todos tus compañeros por compartir el tiempo contigo!!-

Le dice, abrazándola muy feliz. Haruhi se extraña, y entonces piensa.

-Ya veo… Orihime no le dijo que soy una chica… ahora todo tiene sentido..-

Se la saca de encima con una gotita en la cabeza y la mira extrañada.

-Creo que todo este tiempo hemos hablado de mi… cuéntame algo sobre ti, Tsukihime..-

-Mmmmm.. te dire un secreto! :D..- Le dice con un tono muy interesante.

-Pero a cambio tu me diras un secreto, ¿Ok?-

-Bueno… no le veo el problema…-

-Creo que le gustas a Orihime ^^..-

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE?!!!- Exclama saltando de su asiento. Todos se le quedan mirando raro. Y ella les sonrie muy nerviosa.

-No pasa nada, jejeje..- Se sienta y vuelve a mirara a su compañera.

-Eso es imposible… ella sabe que yo soy…-

-Ahora es tu turno… quiero que me digas tu secreto…-

-Es que la verdad…. No tengo secretos… - Miente Haruhi, algo nerviosa por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Dime… ¿Cómo haces para diferenciarnos? ¡Debes hacer trampa de alguna manera! Es decir, somos idénticas en apariencia… es muy raro que solo tu nos distingas ¬¬…-

-Oh..eemm… no hay ningun truco, tampoco hago trampa… sus personalidades son bastante diferentes, y cualquiera lo hubiera notado después de las discusiones que tuvieron…-

-Eres raro, jejeje.. la verdad si somos diferentes, pero solo nosotras podemos diferenciarnos… por eso me parece… no se como decirlo, no se cual es la palabra para describir lo que siento hacia ti por haber descubierto quien es quien…-

-Cuando pude diferenciar a Hikaru y a Kaoru, ellos se sintieron sorprendidos y felices… talves te sientes un poco alegre al notar que no todos somos tan superficiales al fijarnos solo en sus apariencias…-

-En realidad… no es nada parecido a la felicidad…-

-¿Ah?-

-Creo que es… desagrado…-

-Tsukihime…- Haruhi la mira con cierta timidez ante sus palabras.

-Pero no te lo tomes a mal, jeje. No es solo contigo, creo que si hubiera sido cualquier persona… tambien sentiria lo mismo… no sabes lo molesto que se siente… que una persona cruce una barrera, y que entre a nuestro territorio..-

-En realidad… si quieres que las personas te diferencien, deberias estar al lado de tu hermana, y cruzar esa barrera junto con ella…-

-Ohh, ya es tarde…- Tsukihime se levanta, y se sorprende al ver el reloj del Club.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Hoy es nuestro turno de llevarte a tu hogar ^^!-

Hikaru y Kaoru se lanzan encima de ella, y la sujetan de ambos brazos.

-Tamaki- senpai se enojara si lo sabe ¬¬…-

-¡No tiene por que enterarse XD!-

-¡¡HARUHI!! ¡¡OI ESO ¬¬!! ¡No puedes marcharte con esos gemelos demoníacos ò.ó!-

Exclama Tamaki, y los señala desde lo lejos con ganas de matarlos XD.

-Bueno, chicos.. me voy.. Orihime me matara si no la recojo a su Instituto, jeje.. fue un gusto volver a verlos a todos…-

Ella los saluda, y se da media vuelta para retirarse.

-¡Oh!! ¡Espera!- Haruhi se separa de los gemelos y se le acerca.

Tsukihime la observa extrañada.

-Hay algo que no entiendo.. eemm… yo…-

-Ahh.. con respecto de lo que estábamos hablando, jeje.. lo que sucede es que de cierta manera… nosotras no queremos que nos distingan…-

Le dice con una sonrisa alegre, pero Haruhi no comprende.

-Pero… acabas de decirme que tu quieres que te distingan… ademas…-

-Es que queremos que nos distingan…-

-O.o… ¿Acaso estas jugando conmigo ¬¬?-

-Jajajjajaja… hasta que no puedas entender eso, no creo que puedas comprendernos realmente :D… volveré al Host Club mañana, hablar contigo es muy agradable.. byee!-

Dicho esto ella, se retira del Host Club.

-Mmm… esa chica es extraña… se contradice y asusta.. ademas es mala conmigo T.T..-

Dice Tamaki abrazando las piernas de Kyoya en señal de arrepentimiento (?).

-¿Quién no lo seria después de haberla llamada "gemela malvada" ¬¬?-

Haruhi suspira, pero ante sus palabras, King se deprime otra ves, y al rincón.

-¡Nosotros nos vamos! Necesito pastel O.O… es decir, Adios ^^!-

Honey se despide, y sale del Club junto con Mori.

-A pesar de todo lo que dijo Tamaki- senpai… tiene algo de razon, Tsukihime es mucho mas extraña que Orihime…-

-Básicamente el concepto de lo que dijo no es nada difícil de entender ¬¬..- Dice Hikaru, sin mucho interés.

-Es verdad. No se porque dicen que esta tan loca ¬¬…-

Dice Kaoru de la misma forma. Haruhi los mira y se da cuenta, entonces sonrie.

-Ya veo. Ustedes la entienden porque son gemelos [Tiene sentido].. cuando yo hablaba con ella, no podia comprenderla totalmente, asi que la próxima ves que venga le dire que los solicite a ustedes…-

-Ni de broma.. ¬¬..- Responden ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oigan! ¡Esta prohibido rechazar a cualquier tipo de clienta!- Los señala Tamaki con seguridad.

-Pero.. señor .. hay algo de ella que no nos gusta, es desagradable..-

-Tiene un aura maligna…O.o.. ademas tambien va en contra de las reglas que sea obligada por Haruhi a solicitarnos, que haga lo que quiera..-

Se justifican fácilmente.

-Solucionen los problemas que tengan el día de mañana, ahora cerramos el Host Club..-

Anuncia Kyoya. Los gemelos sonrien y se llevan a Haruhi, y King se enfurece y los sigue para detenerlos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente en el Host Club.

-¡No cometeré los mismos horribles errores del día de ayer! ¡Hoy sere un nuevo Tamaki y tratare con mucha mas delicadeza y amor a cualquier clienta que entre por esas puertas! ¡Y utilizare todos mis encantos para que Tsukihime no piense que soy de lo peor!-

Exclama King, muy orgulloso de la nueva meta del día.

-Se lo toma muy en serio… relájese… Tamaki- senpai ¬¬…-

Murmura Haruhi, al verlo de lejos. Las puertas del Host Club se abren y una oleada de clientas arrasa con todo. De pronto, entra la tan ansiada clienta que King esperaba. Corre hacia ella, y la toma del rostro suavemente.

-Ohhh… doncella… realmente lamento el pequeño malentendido de ayer… pero le prometo que desde hoy en adelante, mi trato sera unico y jamas oirá palabras incorrectas salir de estos labios tan puros…-

Ella se sorprende por el acercamiento tan próximo, lo empuja hacia atrás y grita asustada.

-¡Ahhhhhh!! ¡Acoso!!-

-¿Acoso O.O?!!-

Tamaki escucha esa insignificante palabra, que clava una gran estaca en su corazón. Y sale corriendo, a deprimirse en una esquina.

-Orihime… ¿Que haces aquí?-

Chan chan chan chan CHAN!

-¿¡ORIHIME?!-

Preguntan todos a la vez, al escuchar la pregunta de Haruhi.

-¿De que hablas? Yo no soy Orihime, Jajajajajaja..-

-Es obvio que lo eres ¬¬… Tsukihime no apartaría a Tamaki- senpai de esa forma..-

-¡Wooww!! ¡Te admiro mucho, Haruhi!!- Exclama alegremente, y mirandola con brillitos en los ojos.

-¡Oigan! ¡Debe ser ilegal intercambiar identidades asi como asi O.o!-

Exclaman Hikaru y Kaoru, y la señalan con sospechas.

-¡Hikaru! ¡Kaoru! ¡Me alegra verlos ^^! ¡Son muy divertidos!!-

Ella se les echa encima y los abraza, y ambos se sorprenden ante esa actitud. [Definitivamente nada que ver a la otra]

-¿Podrias decirme por que intercambiaste tu papel por el de tu hermana? En realidad, podrias ser castigada severamente..-

Le informa Kyoya, sin sacarle el ojo de encima.

-Oh.. Es una linda historia ^^… queria pasar a saludarlos después de la ultima ves que nos vimos, y agradecerles mucho.. ya que estoy aquí, podria solicitar a un Host.. ¿No?-

-Claro… pero… me parece raro que nadie haya..-

-Ahh.. con Tsukihime somos iguales, asi que nadie notara la diferencia… solo tratare de actuar como ella, jajaja..-

Haruhi se extraña ante su comentario.

-Pense que te molestaba estar separada de ella, y ahora resulta que van a Institutos diferentes…-

-Mmm, creo que es lo mas normal, no somos unas gemelas que se la pasan las 24 horas juntas y que tienen los mismo gustos, y que comparten todo juntas, y que no nos separaríamos por nada en el mundo.. eso me suena como a incesto ^^…-

-¬¬ - ¬¬…-

Fueron nuevamente las miradas de Hikaru y Kaoru. A pesar de que ella lo habia dicho sin malas intenciones.

-Ohh, entiendo ^^U… ya que cambiaron solo por un día.. puedes elegir al Host que desees.-

-¡Haruhi! ^^-

-Ohh esta bien, supongo… pero en realidad yo ya tenia algunas…-

Orihime la toma del brazo y se la lleva corriendo hacia una mesa.

-Es obvio que tratan de ofendernos de alguna forma ¬¬..-

-Claro que si, no creo que haya sido casualidad que hayan opinado lo mismo ¬¬-

Se murmuran Hikaru y Kaoru, y no dejan de mirarla a lo lejos.

-Ya no importa. Regresen a sus actividades..- Vuelve a decir Kyoya, y se retira.

--------------------------------------

-¡Y desde que nos ayudaste todo ha sido genial! ¡Hemos madurado mucho! ¡Aprendimos sobre la vida, nuestro estilo de vivir! ¡Ahora somos mucho mas independientes! ¿No te parece genial ^^?-

-No me ha dejado decir ni una sola palabra hasta ahora ¬¬|||..- Piensa Haruhi, y le asiente a Orihime.

-Aunque de todas formas, siempre la extraño y recuerdo cuando haciamos todo absolutamente unidas… ¡Realmente todo era muy divertido! Pero tambien teniamos muchas diferencias de opinión… y ese corto tiempo que nos alejamos por la discusión, aprendimos a no estar siempre juntas ^^…-

-Y eso… ¿No les costo bastante?-

-Mmmm… claro que si, es muy difícil separarte de alguien con el cual pasas toda tu vida… ademas yo soy mucho mas infantil que Tsukihime, a mi me dolió mucho mas…-

-¿Y como pudiste soportarlo?-

-Pues… tarde o temprano nos separaremos… somos gemelas y compartimos algo muy especial, aun recuerdo con nostalgia los viejos tiempos… pero separarnos de Institutos es solo un pequeño avance… ademas no es el fin del mundo, seguimos compartiendo muchas cosas, jeje..-

-Entiendo.. han madurado mucho juntas, eso me alegra..-

Responde Haruhi con una sonrisa tierna y llena de satisfacción. Orihime se sonroja, y le sonrie tiernamente.

-Por unos segundos olvide que eras una chica, ejeje.. no se lo dije a Tsukihime.. y la verdad temo que ella piense que siento algo hacia ti..-

-Ayer me dijo que yo te gustaba ¬¬…-

Orihime comienza a reir descontroladamente.

-Jajajaj… he hablado mucho de ti, quizas por eso dedujo que me gustabas… es que como fuiste la unica que nos diferencio de una forma tan rapida sin dudar, no dejo de preguntarme como lo haces…-

Dice ella, con un tono algo triste. Haruhi le sonrie para transmitirle confianza.

-Son muy diferentes… pero ayer Tsukihime me dijo que como fui la unica que las diferencio, sentia cierto desagrado hacia mi.. porque cruce su barrera..-

-Es verdad. Pero yo no senti desagrado, mas bien todavia no puedo comprender como lo haces… es confusion.. ¿Utilizas algun truco?-

-No, nada… supongo que es muy facil… utilizo lo mismo para Hikaru y Kaoru… ellos tampoco entienden muy bien como puedo diferenciarlos tan fácilmente…-

-Mmm… Haruhi… creo que debo decirte algo importante para nosotras… y aun que supongo que Tsukihime no estara muy de acuerdo..-

-¿Mmmm?-

-Has sobrepasado nuestra barrera… felicidades ^^… quieras o no, ya eres parte de nuestra fortaleza impenetrable :D..-

-No entiendo O.o…-

-¡Eres unica! ¡Nadie lo ha hecho! ¡Has entrado a nuestro mundo! Por eso… eres la unica persona a quien le permitiremos entrar a nuestra fortaleza…-

Haruhi baja la mirada, muy pensativa, Orihime sonrie de forma maliciosa, y no deja de mirarla.

-Pero… esa fortaleza seria como su mundo, ¿No es asi? Yo soy como una intrusa que he pisado su territorio…-

-Lo mas seguro es que ella te haya dicho eso… pero es porque aun no entiende lo importante que eres para nosotras en realidad… eres muy afortunada, nunca hemos dejado que nadie entre …-

-Pero eso esta muy mal…-

-¿Que O.o?-

-Orihime, ustedes deben salir de su fortaleza… han madurado mucho, y hasta han dado un gran paso al separarse de esta manera, por eso… ahora deben expandir su territorio… y que no solo yo pueda entrar, sino todo los que las rodean…-

Orihime se le queda mirando, atonita. Pero luego de unos segundos comienza a reir descontrolada. Haruhi vuelve a mirarla confundida.

-Jajajaja…lo estamos intentado, pero tardaremos mucho tiempo ^^… ademas necesitamos un poco de ayuda…-

-¿Ayuda?-

-Te invito a que entres, y que nos ayudes… porque solas nunca lo lograríamos…-

-Orihime…-

-¡Vamos! ¡Sera divertido! Entra a nuestro mundo…-

-Pero… Tsukihime… cree que soy una intrusa…-

-Claro que lo eres, pero si nos aislamos con la unica persona que nos reconoce… no estaríamos avanzando nada… ¡acepta! ¡Acepta! :D..-

Haruhi duda por algunos minutos. La mira insegura y asiente de la misma forma.

-¡¡Sii!! ¡Gracias Haruhi!! ¡Gracias ^^!!-

-Ya terminamos las actividades por hoy, debemos cerrar…-

Anuncia Kyoya con una linda sonrisa. Todas las chicas se van, y Orihime se levanta de su asiento.

-Oh.. ehmm.. ¿No tienes que recoger a Tsukihime a tu Instituto?-

Pregunta Haruhi, extrañada.

-No, ella prefiere hacer ese tipo de cosas solas.. tarde en acostumbrarme… pero… resulto ser mas independiente que yo…-

-Ya veo…-

-¡Orihime ^^!!-

Hikaru y Kaoru apoyan sus codos en los hombros de Haruhi, y le sonrien a Orihime.

-Espero que Haruhi no te haya resultado aburrida, jaja..-

-Ciertamente no tiene mucha conversación que digamos, XD..-

Dicen con mucha complicidad.

-Es muy agradable hablar con ella ^^.. pero la proxima ves que venga, los solicitare a ustedes para poder hablar :D..-

-¡Yes, boss!! XD!- Saludan ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Orihime! ¡Por favor, perdona mi ingenua equivocación! ¡Te prometo que nunca volvere a ser tan atrevido!-

Tamaki se le acerca y trata de suplicarle. Ella le sonrie.

-Perdoname a mi… creo que no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos O.o… pero no importa, jeje.. ¡Nos vemos pronto!-

Ella se retira del Host Club.

-Por lo menos es mas simpatica que la gemela malvada..-

Tamaki se cubre la boca ante su propio comentario, Haruhi lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso fue muy grosero..-

-Haruhi T.T!!-

-Ellas no son malas, y ¿Saben que? Creo que les haria muy bien hablar con ustedes dos..-

Ella señala a Hikaru y Kaoru.

-Claro, no tenemos problemas con Orihime ^^..-

-Pero Tsukihime es maligna O.o..-

-¬¬…-

-Ok, ya podemos retirarnos..-

Anuncia Kyoya. Tamaki sonrie de forma perversa y sujeta a Haruhi de un brazo.

-Ayer no pude detenerlos… pero hoy me la llevo a su casa como el padre perfecto que soy, muajajajaj..-

-No nos importa..-

-¡Claro que nos importa! ¡No vamos a permitirlo!-

Hikaru se lanza hacia Haruhi y la sujeta del otro brazo para evitarlo.

-Esta bien, nos importa ¬¬..-

Kaoru se lanza hacia Hikaru y lo tira para hacer mas fuerza.

-¡SUELTENME!! ¡¡NO SOY SU JUGUETE!!-

-¡Claro que si!-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Eres mi hija, y eso es mas importante!-

-Hasta mañana ¬¬|||…-

Se despide Kyoya, saliendo de la habitación, e ignorando lo que pasaba.

-------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, (como pasa el tiempo), vuelve a abrir el Host Club, entran millones de chicas. Todo muy tranquilo, pero ya todos sabian que una visita vendría tarde o temprano. Tsukihime entra al Host Club.

-¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo! Jejeje..-

-¿Quien eres ¬¬|||?…- Murmura Tamaki, acercandose con prudencia hacia ella.

-Jajaja.. ¡Orihime! ¡Entra!-

Su hermana entra, y las hermanitas estan juntas dentro del club.

-¡SON IGUALES O.O!- Se murmuraban todas las chicas, sorprendidas.

-¡Doncellas! ¡Esta ves nos estamos deleitando con la presencia de ambas! ¡Que alegria!.. [Esto es raro :S]-

Exclama Tamaki, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Acoso O.o..-

-Idiota ¬¬…-

No otra vez. Tamaki las escucha y siente una decepción horrible, al rincón XD.

-¡Bienvenidas! ¡Nos da gusto que ambas esten aquí!-

Las reciben Hikaru y Kaoru. Pero de cierta forma sentian el aura oscura de la malvada, ah re XD.

-Hermanas Tetsuda.. talves sea una pregunta un poco fuera de lugar.. pero… ¿No era que Orihime asistía a otro Instituto?-

Pregunta Kyoya, sin verlas a los ojos, y anotando la mierda de siempre.

-Ahh, si ^^.. pero no tiene nada de malo que venga a visitar a mi hermana, ¿Verdad? Ademas con su mismo uniforme pude entrar igual ^^..-

-See, insististe demasiado y al final tuve que decirte que si..¬¬..-

Murmura Tsukihime sin muchos ánimos.

-¡Chicas! Me alegro que hayan venido juntas… es un gusto volverlas a ver…-

Haruhi se detiene frente a ellas, y les sonrie. De alguna forma, Tsukihime siente que su corazón late demasiado rapido ante ella.

-Bu..bueno.. obviamente vinimos a solicitar un Host..-

-¡Claro que si! ¡Yo quiero a Hikaru y Kaoru ^^!-

Grita de emoción Orihime. Ellos le sonrien, pero Tsukihime suspira.

-Aburrido… -

Ambos la miran con molestia.

-Esa es la gemela malvada ¬¬…- murmuran al mismo tiempo.

-Escuche eso ¬¬… La verdad yo queria que solicitemos a Haruhi- kun… es genial ^^..-

-Pero… yo ya tengo… clientas.. soliciten a Hikaru y a Kaoru..-

Señala Haruhi a los gemelos.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso iba en contra de las re…!-

-¡¡Wiii ^^!!-

Orihime toma del brazo a ambos, y se los lleva a una mesa. Tsukihime suspira nuevamente, y la sigue.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Haruhi?- Le pregunta Kyoya.

-Porque… creo que ellas podran enseñarles algo a ambos… ambas maduraron mucho, y Hikaru y Kaoru podrian seguir su ejemplo..-

-----------

-¡Y adoro ese Instituto! ¡Este parece un poco mas pobre, aunque igualmente tiene mucho nivel y es muy espacioso! ^^-

Orihime no habia dejado de hablar en los ultimos 30 minutos. Hikaru y Kaoru la miraban con una gotita en la cabeza, y Tsukihime miraba hacia otra dirección, apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

-Escuchar y escuchar si que es aburrido ¬¬…- Piensan ellos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y que hay de ustedes ^^?-

-¿Ehh?-

-¿Que O.o?-

-No te escuchan, Orihime ¬¬… nadie lo hace cuando hablas y hablas sin cesar ¬¬..-

Dice su hermana sin mucho interés. Ella se sorprende y los mira a ambos, sus ojos se comienzan a llenar de lagrimas, y abraza a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿¡Por queeeee T.T?! ¿¡Por que nadie me escucha nunca T.T?!!! ¡Primero tu me ignoras, y ahora ellos tambien T.T!! ¡¡Buaaaaa!!-

-Demonios ¬¬!!- Tsukihime trata de sacársela de encima, harta de sus caprichos.

-Ohh. Emm.. lo lamentamos… pero es que estamos a acostumbrados a mostrar "el amor entre hermanos" y que todas griten y esas cosas, hablar es diferente ^^U..-

-Cierto. ademas te las has pasado hablando de tu vida, y nosotros no hemos abierto nuestra boca ¬¬…-

Dice Hikaru con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-See, deberias callarte..-

Dice Tsukihime sonriendo, pero Orihime comienza a llorar de nuevo de forma infantil y la abraza.

-¿¡Por que eres tan mala T.T?!!-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ya suéltame O.o!-

-Ok, ¿Que nos habias preguntado?- Pregunta Kaoru, para ignorar la situación.

-Francamente tengo una pregunta, ¿Lo del incesto es verdad o solo fingen?-

Orihime se sorprende por esa pregunta atrevida y le cubre la boca.

-¡No era eso lo que queria preguntar! ¡Ella es una tonta!-

-¬¬… es fingido… -

Responde Hikaru con enojo. Kaoru tenia una gotita en la cabeza.

-Otra pregunta… ¿Que no se cansan de estar todo el tiempo juntos? Debe ser un fastidio.. últimamente no puedo compartir ni dos horas con Orihime..-

-¡¡Eres demasiado cruel T.T!!!- Lloriquea la estupida.

-No es un fastidio ¬¬.. a nosotros nos gusta estar juntos..-

-Ademas lo compartimos todo ¬¬… y a mucha honra..-

-Ahhhhh… todavia no se dan cuenta…-

Dice Tsukihime, afirmando con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa.

-¿Darnos cuenta?-

-¿De que?-

-¡De que el mundo es horriblemente grande y que no se podran quedar juntos por el resto de sus vidas!-

Orihime se le tira encima para que se calle, hacia esos comentarios desubicados XD.

-¡Perdónenla! ¡Es demasiando honesta! Y eso es molesto ¬¬…-

-Como sea, ya sabemos eso ¬¬… no necesitamos que nos lo diga…- dice Kaoru.

-Hay que ser idiota para no darse cuenta, por eso al unirnos al Host Club expandimos nuestro mundo, fue el primer paso..- continua diciendo Hikaru.

-Eso esta muy bien. Nosotras tambien hemos progresado mucho desde la ultima ves que nos vimos, y ya estamos madurando ^^..-

-Pero eso no significa que nos separemos para siempre, es decir, seguimos teniendo los mismos gustos, y compartimos casi todo..- Hikaru sonrie feliz.

-Pero sabemos muy bien que hay personas que nos diferencian y dejan de lado nuestra apariencia… como Haruhi…- sigue diciendo Kaoru.

-Ademas… antes de esto, eramos mucho mas cerrados. Nunca habiamos tenido tantos amigos.. pensabamos que todos aquellos que no nos diferenciaban eran idiotas, osea el resto del mundo.. pero ahora sabemos que no es asi..-

-Ahora tenemos muy claro lo que sentimos, y mas adelante daremos mas pasos.. lo mejor es que dejamos que Haruhi entre a nuestro mundo, y eso nos ayuda mucho a progresar ^^..-

-¡Ya veo! ¡Haruhi realmente es muy especial! Realmente no entiendo como lo hace, pero cuando esta cerca mio… me siento muy feliz ya que nos diferencia :D..-

Tsukihime los escuchaba hablar, y entrecierra los ojos. Toma un pedazo de pastel en un plato, y comienza a partirlo con un tenedor para comer.

-A ustedes… ¿Siempre le gustaron las mismas cosas?-

Pregunta seriamente. Hikaru y Kaoru dejan de hablar y la miran confundidos.

-Es difícil abrir nuestra fortaleza impenetrable… nosotras tambien pensábamos que cualquiera que no nos pudiera distinguir, no era digno de entrar… pero ahora, hay un intruso, lo llamo asi porque hasta ahora nadie ha entrado…-

-Orihime…- Murmura su hermana, tristemente.

-Es facil si solo somos dos, porque podemos compartir las cosas… y es mucho mas facil cuando tenemos los mismos gustos… con Orihime es diferente, ya que nos gusta casi todo lo opuesto… pero…-

Ella toma la unica cereza del pastel entre sus dedos, y la mira sin expresión.

-Cuando hay algo que nos gusta ambas… peleamos por ello… podemos compartir el pastel, pero… ¿Que sucederá cuando nos guste algo que no podamos compartir entre ambas?-

Hikaru se sorprende y baja la mirada ante sus palabras, Kaoru sigue mirandola seriamente.

-Yo no pelearía por ello… yo… le cedería ese algo a Hikaru…-

Kaoru sonrie tiernamente. Hikaru queda pasmado ante sus palabras.

-Kaoru…-

-Podriamos partirlo ^^…-

-Idiota ¬¬|||…- Piensa Tsukihime, y le desvia la mirada a su hermana.

-Da igual, no tengo idea de porque no nos diferencian… somos casi completamente opuestas ¬¬… actuamos diferentes, demonios…-

-Si, es bastante raro O.o… ¿Ustedes son asi de diferentes?- pregunta Orihime a los gemelos.

-En realidad… nos parecemos bastante en casi todo… wow.. eso da mucho que pensar O.o..-

Piensa Kaoru en voz alta.

-Bueno, si. Pero nuestras actitudes son muy diferentes… hay que ser idiota para no darse cuenta…-

-Haber… ¿Les gusta la misma comida?- Pregunta Tsukihime.

-Si ..-

-¿La misma ropa?- Cuestiona Orihime.

-Si ..-

-¿Comparten habitación?-

Si..-

-¿Salen juntos a todos lados?-

-Si O.o..-

-¿Siempre permanecen juntos O.o?-

-Si.. O.o..-

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Son iguales!!!!-

Exclama Tsukihime, y Orihime le tapa la boca de un salto.

-¡Eso ofende, tonta!!!- Le grita para que se calle.

-Somos iguales O.o…. ¡no tenemos diferencias! Esto es horrible!!-

-Ya lo sabiamos ¬¬… ademas eso nunca resulto un problema, no vamos a morir solo porque nos gustan todas las mismas cosas..-

-Yo creo que si..-

-¿Que O.o?-

-Es decir… todavia no se dieron cuenta… pero… si les gusta algo que no se puede compartir, haran una guerra a muerte por ello-

-¡Eso no es verdad ò.ó!-

-¡Lo compartimos o nada!-

-Mentes cerradas al mundo ¬¬…- Piensan ambas a la ves.

-Oye, Orihime… ayer me dijiste que no te gustaba Haruhi- kun… ¿Puedo enamorarme de él?-

-Ohh.. Mmmm, claro ^^… no hay problema..-

-¿QUEEEEEEEE?!!!- Salta de su lugar Hikaru, furioso hasta morir.

-¿Que dije O.o?-

-¿Te gusta Haruhi ¬¬?- Pregunta Kaoru, con una vena en su cabeza.

-La verdad.. no se si me gusta, pero siento algo muy especial por él… lo odio por ser un intruso en nuestro mundo, pero… tambien lo estimo mucho… nunca habiamos conocido a alguien asi…-

-Eso es cierto.. Deberiamos hacernos amigas intimas de Haruhi..-

-Pero… ¿La fastidiaremos para divertirnos un rato? ¿O amigas de verdad, jeje?-

-Ambas ^^.. disfrutaria de cualquier manera estar con él :D..-

-Esperen, esperen, ESPEREN.. ¿Qu..que que estan diciendo? ¡Primero dicen que les gusta, ahora quieren ser sus amigas, y ahora van a fastidiarlo! ¿Que rayos es todo esto?!-

Exclama Hikaru, completamente confundido.

-Oye, oye.. tranquilízate, cualquiera diria que estas celoso :D..-

Le dice Tsukihime con una sonrisa maliciosa. Hikaru retrocede y se sonroja totalmente.

-¿Ce.. celoso O.o? ¿¡Como te atreves a insinuar que yo ò.ó…!-

Kaoru se le tira encima, para que se calle y no inicie una riña.

-Tsu..Tsukihime… O.o hay algo que talves deberia decirte acerca de Haruhi… si consideras lo que te dire, no creo que te siga..-

-¡Silencio Orihime! ¡Tu misma lo dijiste, y aunque al principio yo pensaba que estabas loca, ahora lo comprendo muy bien! ¡Haruhi- kun entrara a nuestro mundo!! ¡¡Y sera mi novio de forma definitiva XD!!!-

Exclama ella, alzando su puño muy segura de si misma.

-¿¡Pero que demonios O.O?!!!!!-

-¡¡Esto se sale de nuestro control!!-

Los gemelos se cubren los oídos con las manos, no querían seguir oyendo lo que decia XD.

-¡Tsukihime O.o! ¡Realmente lo que te quiero decir es importante!!-

Pero nuevamente, su hermana es ignorada.

-¿HARUHI TU NOVIO?-

King corre rapidamente hacia el lugar donde habia escuchado esas horribles palabras que retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra ves. De alguna forma, quien sabe como XD, agarra a Haruhi y la abraza ante las gemelas, y las mira con rivalidad.

-¡Yo soy su padre ò.ó! ¡Y no permitire que la gemela malvada pretenda cautivar su inocente e ingenuo corazón!-

-¡Deja de llamarme asi, príncipe anormal ¬¬!-

-Se cierra el Host Club. Discutan en otro lugar ¬¬…- Les informa Kyoya, suspirando frustrado.

-Tsukihime… creo que hay algo que deberias saber sobre él… ^^U..-

-¡No hables! ¡Estoy decidida en esto! ¡Ya lo veo, él sera el que ilumine nuestro destino!-

-¿Que debemos hacer con esto, Hikaru?-

Pregunta Kaoru, con un tic en el ojo, mira hacia su costado y su hermano no estaba.

-¿Hikaru O.o?

Observa a lo lejos, y para su sorpresa se estaba deprimiendo en un rincón.

-¿Pero que rayos O.o?..-

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿¡Acaso esta loca?!! Ella es una chica, cuando lo descubra se arrepentirá de todo lo que esta diciendo, JA- JA- JA..-

Piensa, completamente traumado. Kaoru lo mira a lo lejos.

-¿Realmente somos hermanos ¬¬|||?- Se pregunta algo extrañado ante su actitud.

----------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, una chica entra nuevamente al Host Club.

-Ohh, bienvenida…-

Pero se le lanza a Haruhi antes de que pueda decir su nombre. Tamaki nota lo que estaba pasando, y se acerca lentamente hacia ambos.

-Ejem, ejem ¬¬… ¿Podrias decirme gentilmente quien eres de las dos?-

Pregunta con una vena en su cabeza, y una sonrisa falsa.

-Solicito a Haruhi, jeje ^^…- La sujeta del brazo, y se la lleva a un asiento.

-¿Que sucede? No entiendo porque no querías que…-

-Quiero hacer algunas pruebas ^^… [Experimentos diabólicos].. ¿Sabes quien soy, verdad?-

-Si… pero aun no entiendo..-

-¡Desde hoy en adelante eres una de nosotras y te solicitaremos por todos los dias de nuestra existencia!-

-O.o… pe..pero… tu hermana..-

-¡Estamos de acuerdo ^^! ¡Podemos intercambiar cuando sea! ¡Y vendremos juntas tambien!-

-Me asustas…-

-Jajajaj… tengo una idea, me gustaria que Hikaru y Kaoru intenten saber quien soy..-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Haruhi inocentemente.

-Para comprobar que sus sentidos de gemelos son óptimos :D..-

-Lo dices como si fuera un poder paranormal ¬¬..-

-Ademas… si se equivocan, voy a poder demostrarlo ò.ó..-

-¿Demostrar que cosa O.o?-

-Mmm.. nosotras nos hacíamos las victimas y odiábamos a todo el mundo cada ves que se equivocaban al diferenciarnos. Pero nunca supimos que es estar del otro lado, es decir, intentar distinguir a dos personas igual de apariencia. Debe ser difícil ^^. Asi que si ellos no lo logran, demostraran que son tan idiotas como es resto del mundo. Y de alguna forma tambien entenderán que es complicado… -

-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas O.o? ¿Y por que quieres jugar con ellos O.o?-

-No es un juego ^^.. Llamalos..-

-Muy bien…- Haruhi se levanta, y busca con la mirada a sus amigos.

-¡Hikaru! ¡Kaoru!-

-Haruhi… ¿No esta llamando O.o? eso no ha sucedido desde hace 3 meses..-

-¡Vamosss!!!!!!-

Hikaru toma a su hermano, y sale corriendo hacia donde estaba ella.

-¡HI HI! ¿Que sucede?.. es raro que nos llames ya que generalmente solo te fastidiamos O.o…-

Dicen al mismo tiempo, con un tono de dudas.

-Etto… es que.. bueno, ella..-

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Creo que nos veremos casi todos los dias! ¡Vendré al Host Club a menudo!-

Los saluda ella, con una sonrisa.

-Emm… hola O.O..-

-¡Hola ^^!-

En su interior se dibuja una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Mmm.. que raro que no me saluden como siempre.. ^^… obviamente saben quien soy, ¿Cierto?-

Ellos se miran entre si, y luego le sonrien completamente confiados.

-¡Por supuesto XD!- contestan muy seguros.

-Muy bien, quiero estar un rato con ustedes :D… adios..-

-Esto se sale de control ¬¬… Hikaru, Kaoru… ella es..-

-¡Adios ¬¬!- Empuja a Haruhi con una tierna sonrisa, y se lleva a los gemelos.

-Sentémonos y hablemos de la vida ^^.. ¿No les parece bien?-

-Claro que si ^^…-

-Si, perfecto O.o…-

Los tres se sientan. Y la miran sonriendo.

-Honey- kun esta de muy buen humor hoy … aunque creo que si estuviera con mi hermana, disfrutaríamos mucho mas esto… la extraño T.T..-

-Emmm. Si… es difícil estar separado O.o…-

-Aunque Honey- senpai esta un poco mejor porque ahora hay dulces de chocolate :D..-

-MMmm.. Podriamos hablar de lo de ayer, ¿Cierto? ¿Recuerdan lo que dije?-

-Sii…. No es asi, ¿Hikaru?-

-Claro… perfectamente…-

-No lo recuerdo bien, ¿Podrian decírmelo ^^?-

Los dos se sorprenden, y se miran entre si.

-¡MIRA, UN UNICORNIO!-

Y todas las chicas, incluyendo ella, miran hacia el lugar señalado por los gemelos.

Ambos le dan la espalda, y comienzan a murmurar.

-Claramente esta jugando con nosotros ¬¬..-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Tsukihime es muy perversa, quiere hacernos confundir y que digamos que es Orihime ¬¬..-

-Pero… ella es… Orihime O.o..-

-¿Que?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Hay que ser idiota para no darse cuenta!-

-Pero… menciono que extraña a su hermana, y Tsukihime jamas haria nada de eso. Es la gemela malvada O.o… aunque… tambien dijo algo sobre Honey- senpai.. si, tienes razon…-

-O.O… ¡No! ¡Tu tienes razon! ¡Es Orihime! ¡Como pude ser tan tonto y no darme cuenta!..-

-¡No!! ¡Tu eres el que tiene razon! Creo que esta jugando.. O.o.. ¿¡Quien demonios es?!-

-¡No lo se T.T!!!-

-Chicos… no habia ningun unicornio…. Mentirosos ^^…-

Ambos sienten un escalofrio al escuchar su voz, y al ver su sonrisa tierna.

-Emmm… ¿De verdad ^^? Fue nuestra loca imaginación, jaja..- Dice Kaoru, nervioso.

-Pero adelante, síguenos hablando sin parar como ayer…-

Hikaru se tapa la boca ante ese comentario, que habia insinuado que es Orihime.

-Lo que quiso decir, es que lo mejor es que te hablemos, ya que estas acostumbrada a escuchar.. tu hermana se la pasa hablando y hablando sin parar, ajajja..-

Dice Kaoru para cubrirlo. Ella los mira sorprendida, y confundida.

-¡Pero ignora lo que dijimos! ¡Te encanta hablar! ¡Extrañas a tu hermana! ¡Es muy propio de alguien buena como tu!-

Exclama Hikaru, ante su expresión.

-¡No importa lo que hagamos! ¡Ignora nuestras idioteces, jejej! ¡Si decimos algo que te moleste, luego arreglamos una cita contigo y Haruhi en modo de compensación!!-

Se justificaba Kaoru, mas nervioso.

-Mmmmmmm, muajajajaj…- Rie ella en silencio, alza la mirada y los mira.

-Pero… yo no hablo mucho ¬¬…-

-¿Que? O.o… ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo sentimos! ¡Por un segundo olvide la situación de ayer, jeje! ¡Tu casi no hablaste cuando tu hermana no dejaba de hacerlo!-

-Pero… En realidad si hable bastante el día de ayer, y ustedes solo escuchaban ¬¬..-

-¿Pero esa no habia sido O.o…..?-

Hikaru se lanza hacia Kaoru para taparle la boca.

-Jajajaj, tienes razon… eeh… O.o…-

-Lo sabia ¬¬..-

-¿Que? ¿Que sabias O.o?- Preguntan al unísono.

-No saben quien soy, ¿Verdad?-

Ambos se quedan petrificados de la sorpresa.

-¡Cl.. claro que sabemos quien eres! ¡Hay que ser muy tonto como para no diferenciarlas!-

-¡Son muy diferentes! ¡Es obvio que las distinguimos!-

-¿Cuál es mi nombre ¬¬?-

-Ooohh.. ehh… O.o… tu nombre es…-

-¡Orihime!..-

Exclama Hikaru señalándola muy seguro de su le sonrie alegremente, y posa su cabeza en su mano.

-¿Tu razon?-

-¿Acertaste?- pregunta Kaoru, confundido.

-Mi razon… eeeh… bueno… te la pasas sonriendo, y diciendo cosas… buenas O.o… ademas, eres mas tierna que Tsukihime, ella emite una especie de aura oscura que da miedo… es la malvada..-

Ella se levanta del asiento y lo mira con una vena en su cabeza XD.

-¡Soy Tsukihime! ¡Idiota ò.ó!!!!-

-¡Lo sabia!- dice Kaoru con una sonrisa de triunfo, Hikaru queda boquiabierto y mira a su hermano.

-¡Claro que no lo sabias! ¡Tu decías que era Orihime! ¡Solo te hice caso! ¡Yo lo supe desde el principio!!-

Intenta a justificarse a los gritos. Tsukihime se sienta, y recupera la compostura.

-¿Ven que no es nada lindo?- Pregunta con completa serenidad.

-Lo sentimos… es que la verdad, nosotros.. sabemos que es horrible que te confundan.. Realmente estamos…-

-No son diferentes al resto de todo el mundo…- Ambos se sorprenden, y la miran atonitos.

-La verdad, esperaba mucho mas de ustedes dos… son gemelos, y pense que serian parecidas a nosotras… pero veo que a ustedes les falta madurar mucho mas…-

-¡Oye! ¡No es nuestra culpa! ¡Pudiste habernos dicho quien rayos eras y hubieras dejado de jugar desde el principio! ¡Ademas eres…-

-¿Igual que Orihime?-

Completa la frase, sin dejar de mirar a Hikaru. Él se detiene y baja un poco la mirada.

-Uff… escucha eso de muchos idiotas… pero jamas pense que ustedes insinuarian lo mismo. No sere mala, estoy acostumbrada a que los idiotas superficiales nos digan eso. Ustedes dos son muy diferentes, se que no son iguales… yo jamas me fijaría en algo tan tonto como la apariencia…-

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?- Pregunta Kaoru, mas tranquilo.

-Porque… queria probar si ustedes dos habian pasado por lo mismo que nosotras, y habia aprendido una leccion de vida… es decir, algo como "No te fijes por las apariencias, si te equivocas puedes lastimar los sentimientos de alguien".. pero me equivoque..-

-¡Espera! ¡Tu no sabes lo que nosotros pasamos! ¡Tambien sufrimos mucho por este tipo de problemas!-

-¡Es verdad! ¡Nos dices todo esto como si nosotros no entendiéramos lo difícil que es!-

-Pero ustedes se equivocaron… no pudieron diferenciarme… aunque no fue su intencion, fueron crueles al decirme una razon tan superficial… aunque sea deben saber que una simple equivocación… lastima…-

-Claro que lo sabemos. Hemos pasado toda nuestra vida juntos, y sabemos que la gente que se equivoca es basura. Por eso nos cerramos en nuestro mundo, para evitar a esas personas crueles…-

-Aun sigue siendo asi… pero… lo superamos día a día, juntos… Haruhi y los demas nos ayudan a progresar, y hemos crecido mucho…-

-Haruhi… ¿Ahh?..- Ella les sonrie con ternura.

-No importa, veo que ustedes son muy buenos. Estan aprendiendo al igual que nosotras… pero no volverá a pasar, ¿Verdad?-

Kaoru le sonrie, y Hikaru le desvia la mirada algo enojado.

-Nunca mas pasara, ahora sabemos muy bien quien es quien :D.. ¿Cierto, Hikaru?-

-See ¬¬…- Contesta con un tono aburrido.

-Hikaru… Mmm.. ya se cual es la diferencia y cualidad mas importante entre tu y tu hermano..-

-¿Ahh?- Pregunta con pocos animos, y la mira de reojo.

-Eres… inmaduro ^^… mas impulsivo… y mas grosero en cierto sentido..-

-O.o..- Lo mira Kaoru, esperando una reacción violenta.

-Jejeje… que lista, pudiste notarlo.. tu tambien eres diferente a Orihime… eres perversa, mas madura, y asustas con tus experimentos con la gente..-

Le dice con una sonrisa falsa, y una vena en su cabeza XD.

-Jejeje ¬¬.. que inteligente…-

Murmura ella, desviando la mirada molesta. Se levanta y le dirige una sonrisa a Haruhi, quien miraba hacia otra dirección y estaba a lo lejos.

-Ahora lo hare, deséenme suerte..-

-¿Que?-

-¿Que vas a hacer?-

-Invitarlo a salir… quiero que Haruhi- kun sea mi novio… lo quiero para mi…-

-¿¡AAhhh?!!!-

-¿¡¡Era en serio?!!-

Exclaman ambos igual de sobresaltados, Tsukihime los mira con sinceridad y les sonrie. Hikaru abre los ojos atonito, y Kaoru la mira shockeado.

-¡NO VAMOS A PERMITIRLO!-

-Hikaru…- Su hermano menor se sorprende ante su grito decidido.

-Se que es su amigo, y respeto eso.. pero no pueden evitar que haga su vida, ademas quiero que se enamore de mi.. ¿Acaso eres del tipo homo homo como para interponerte?-

Señala ella a Hikaru, él la mira con una expresión de: "cuando se entere que es una chica, se querrá tirar en las vias de un tren"..

-Sabia que no tendrian excusa, jeje.. adios..-

Se retira caminando hacia Haruhi.

-Kaoru… ¿Que debemos hacer?... quizas tendriamos que decirle la verdad…-

-Pero… nadie puede saber que es una chica…-

-¡AL DEMONIO CON ESO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE HARUHI SALGA CON ESA PERSONA PERVERSA Y MALIGNA!-

Hikaru se cubre la boca avergonzado, se habia descontrolado un poquito.

-Ok, creo que te opones a la idea O.o… pero lo mas posible es que Haruhi la rechace inocentemente y sin darse cuenta como lo ha hecho con todo el mundo ¬¬..-

Hikaru suspira, y cierra los ojos, agotado.

-Si, es verdad, no hay de que preocuparse…-

-¿Estas preocupado?-

-¿Yo O.o? ¡Nooo! ¡Claro que no! ¡Es solo que… ehh.. debemos proteger a toda costa su secreto! ¡Y nadie debe enterarse, ni siquiera Tsukihime!-

-Pero Orihime ya lo sabe… y no tardara mucho en decírselo…-

-Es verdad… pero es mas peligroso que Tsukihime lo sepa, ya que ella es la que asiste a Ouran, y no su hermana… hay que ayudar a Haruhi. Ademas si no se lo ha dicho hasta ahora es porque sabe que causara problemas si lo descubre..-

Kaoru lo mira de reojo. Sentia, y podia notar los pensamientos de su hermano. Por un segundo, Kaoru siente tristeza.

---

-¿Haruhi- kun W.W?-

Ella gira hacia Tsukihime, algo sorprendida por su mirada de emoción.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Los chicos pudieron descubrir tu juego?-

-Naa, fueron muy inútiles y se equivocaron, toda una decepcion.. pense que eran un poco diferentes… pero tu eres la unica persona que puede diferenciarnos, por eso te estimo mucho ^^…-

-Ohh.. entiendo… no tienes que sentirte mal por eso..-

-Esta bien, ya no me importa, Orihime y yo estamos acostumbradas :D.. queria preguntarte si…-

-No tienes que fingir conmigo… debe doler que hasta un par de gemelos se hayan equivocado… ¿No es asi?-

Tsukihime se le queda mirando, distraída. Le sonrie tristemente y alza la mirada.

-Como sea, queria preguntarte si… podiamos tener una cita mañana ^^..-

-¿¡¡¡CITAAAAAAAA O.O??!!!!!!!!!!-

Tamaki escucha esa horrible palabra y corre hacia Haruhi de una forma increíble, la abraza y mira con celos a Tsukihime.

-Tamaki- senpai O.o…-

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Soy su padre y debo juzgar muy bien con quien sale! ¡No puedo permitirle a cualquiera ese tipo de actos ò.ó!-

-Otro homo homo ¬¬…- Suspira resignada. Lo señala con determinación y sonrie diabólicamente.

-¡Él no ha respondido! ¡Y si acepta, tu no podras hacer nada para impedirlo XP!-

-¿¡Como te atreves ò.ó?!-

Pero antes de que Tamaki se le lance encima para seguir discutiendo, Kyoya se interpone y lo mira en señal de que se detenga.

-¿Mamá?-

-Calmate ¬¬… deja que Haruhi haga su vida…-

-Kyoya T.T… ¡No haces bien el papel de madre sobre protectora!-

Su amigo suspira frustrado, lo toma del brazo y lo aparta de ellas.

-No soporto que haya tanto escándalo ¬¬… ademas, esta es la oportunidad que ansiabas..-

-¿Que O.o?-

-Querias que Haruhi sea mas femenina y todo eso. Haciéndose amiga de ella, tu deseo se cumpliría.-

-¡Pero quiere tener una cita con ella! ¡Eso es ilegal! ¡Ademas nuestra hija es una chica!-

-No tiene porque enterarse de eso… ademas seria una cita de amigos, lo mas posible es que Haruhi la rechace sin darse cuenta..-

-¿De verdad W.W? Talves tengas razon… si Haruhi se hace mas femenina… O.O.. ¡Se veria linda actuando de forma delicada y riendo feliz!-

-Si, supongo… ahora, ¿Ya vas a dejar de gritar como un desquiciado en el Host Club?-

-¡HAI! ^^-

Tamaki camina sonriendo hasta morir, y coloca su mano en el hombro de Haruhi.

-Muy bien, tu padre aprueba la cita (y)..-

-Ya habia aceptado mucho antes ¬¬…-

-¿¡Que?! ¿No te importan las desiciones de tu padre? T.T..-

-En realidad… Tsukihime me pidio que la acompañe a comprarse algunas cosas.. una salida de compras…-

-See, salida de compras, muajajajaj..- Reia para sus adentros ella. Luego le sonrie inocentemente.

-Por cierto… ¿Orihime vendrá con nosotras?-

-¿Quieres que venga esa entrometida ¬¬?-

-No la llames asi… se aburrirá sola si no viene…-

-Creo que mañana esta ocupada, y no podra acompañarnos… lastima..-

Le dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Haruhi se enoja un poco ante eso.

-No deberias tratarla asi, ella te extraña… si ella no nos acompaña, yo no quiero ir…-

-¿¡Que O.o?!-

-La pasaremos mejor si vamos los tres. ¿No te parece?-

-Muy bien… (¡¿¡Por queeeeeeee?!!! T.T), no tengo problema.. le preguntare si puede venir con nosotros…-

Haruhi le sonrie inocentemente, pero de la nada, unas manos la arrastran hacia atrás. Cuando se detienen, ella gira para ver a los responsables.

-¿¡Que rayos crees que haces?! ¡No puedes tener una cita con ella!-

-¡Eres una chica! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Si te descubre estamos muertos! ¡No puedo creer que King te haya dejado!-

-Hikaru..Kaoru ¬¬… no es una cita precisamente, iremos de compras… ademas es imposible que descubra que soy una chica, ire vestida de chico. No causare sospechas al respecto, asi que no tienen de que preocuparse. Si Tamaki- senpai lo acepto de una forma extrañamente responsable, ustedes tambien pueden..-

-¡Nooo!!-

Grita Hikaru alzando sus brazos con impotencia. Kaoru miraba a Haruhi con el mismo gesto de reprobación.

-¿No entiendes la gravedad de la situación? ¡Te dijo que iria de compras contigo, pero es una forma indirecta de decir que quiere tener una cita contigo, tontaaa!-

Exclama el mayor de los gemelos.

-¡Ademas ella misma nos dijo que queria tener una maldita cita! ¿No sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Todo sera horrible!-

-¿Por qué se preocupan tanto? De cualquier forma no podra descubrir que soy una chica..-

-¿Y si trata de besarte o algo asi? ¡Sera un acto de lesbianas O.o!-

Hikaru se tapa la boca, dándose cuenta de lo directo del comentario. Haruhi lo mira con sospechas, y se enoja un poco.

-¿Lesbianas ¬¬? ¿Crees que yo me dejare besar, o que sere tan tonta como para que eso pase?-

-No.. no.. quise decir eso..-

-No ire sola con Tsukihime, tambien vendra Orihime.. y ya que estaremos las tres, no creo que corra peligro de ningun tipo.. en conclusión: LOS DOS ESTAN EXAGERANDO HASTA MORIR..-

-Pero Haruhi T.T.. tu no entiendes.. Orihime nos dijo algo ayer..y fue traumático..-

Intenta justificarse Kaoru, quien habia sido el unico que le habia prestado un poco de atención mientras se la pasaba hablando.

[Recuerdos de Kaoru]

-¡Y Tsukihime es tan chismosa que si se enterara de un secreto mortal que perjudicara a miles de personas, no le importaría, se lo diria a todo el mundo! ¡Y mas si le

trae beneficios o fuera por venganza XD!-

[Fin de los recuerdos]

-¡Esas fueron sus palabras exactas! ¡Si comienza a sospechar de tu sexo, todos vamos a morir!-

Exclama Kaoru, horriblemente asustado. Haruhi niega con la cabeza, con frustración. Se da media vuelta, y camina nuevamente hacia Tsukihime, quien esperaba sentada, y con un gesto aburrido.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!-

La intenta frenar Hikaru, ya que ella no habia prestado atención seriamente a sus palabras porque pensaba que solo exageraban.

-¿No escuchaste nuestros argumentos razonables? ¡No debes salir con ellas!-

-¬¬… ustedes no son dueños de mi vida ¬¬… Ademas tengo un buen motivo para pasar un tiempo con ambas…-

-¿Que? ¿Un motivo?- preguntan al unísono.

Haruhi baja la mirada con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Ellas se parecen un poco a ustedes :)..-

Termina diciendo con una gran sonrisa, les da la espalda y camina hacia Tsukihime.

Los gemelos se le quedan mirando sin reaccionar.

-Estupida… ¡Tonta! ¡¿No ve que solo queremos protegerla?! ¡Tsukihime esta en Ouran, y si lo llega a saber, se lo dira a todos!-

Hikaru estaba demasiado enojado. Se cruza de brazos, se da media vuelta y se retira caminando. Kaoru permanecía de pie, observaba a Haruhi a lo lejos, y sentía tristeza. Su hermano sentia lo mismo en el fondo.

-----------------------


	3. Chapter 3

-Ok… llevo esperando hace casi hora y media en este lugar… ¿Cuándo se supone que van a llegar ¬¬?-

Haruhi estaba sentada en una banca, cerca del parque, y comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-¡Haruhi ^^!-

Alguien la llama desde lejos, ella lo escucha y se levanta para ver de donde provenia. Se estremece al ver una limusina horriblemente grande y llamativa a una calle de distancia.

-O.O|||..-

De la limusina, salen ambas gemelas. Haruhi camina hacia el vehiculo, hasta quedar de frente a este.

-¿Chicas?-

-¡Hi!! ¡Espero que no nos hayas esperado mucho tiempo ^^!-

Orihime la abraza de forma juguetona, Tsukihime suspira y sonrie al ver a Haruhi vestido de una forma normal, pero que le quedaba perfecto.

-Jjeje, tan kawai como siempre, Haruhi- kun..-

Ella sonrie un poco ante el cumplido. Alguien baja la ventanilla de la limusina, y una mujer mayor observa a todos, sonriente.

-Tu debes ser Fujioka.. mis niñas me han hablado mucho sobre ti, un buen amigo :D..-

Haruhi la observa y sonrie naturalmente.

-Eemm.. si, y usted debe ser…-

-Ohh, perdón por mis modales.. soy su madre, y generalmente suelo acompañarlas junto con el chofer ^^.. en fin, espero que la pasen muy bien..-

-Estaremos bien, no tienes que ser tan sobre protectora..-

-No digas eso, Orihime.. sabes que solo me preocupo por ti..-

Haruhi se sorprende al escucharla, y abre los ojos atonita.

-Muy bien, los dejo. ¡Suerte!-

-¡Adios, mamá ^^!-

La saluda Orihime a lo lejos. Haruhi no logra comprender. Dirige su mirada hacia Tsukihime, quien permanecia estática.

-Tsukihime… ¿Por qué ella te dijo…-

Ella, se encoge de hombros.

-Suele equivocarse siempre. Aunque no la culpo, somos exactamente iguales..-

-Pero… ¿Eso no les…?-

-¡Haruhi :D! ¿A dónde vamos ahora? ¿Que compraremos?-

Orihime le toma el brazo, muy emocionada. Obviamente su hermana se incomoda un poco ante eso, y vuelve a suspirar.

-Tengo hambre. Quiero comer en un lugar plebeyo..-

-¿Que O.o? ¿Plebeyo ¬¬?-

-¡Yo tambien! ¡Yo tambien!-

Haruhi baja la mirada con un poco de irritación, y sonrie algo nerviosa.

-Bien. Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí, no es muy caro, y suelo venir algunas veces con el resto del Host Club. Vayamos..-

-Sera una experiencia diferente..-

-¡Wii!-

Las tres caminan tranquilamente, y charlado.

Mientras que en las penumbras… naa, mentira XD. Ocultos detrás de unos arbustos.------¡Todo es perfecto! Si las cosas siguen asi, las tres se haran mejores amigas, Haruhi se hara las persona mas femenina del Instituto, y todos seremos felices ^^.. ¡Hablaran de millones de cosas del mundo de las chicas! ¡Y muy pronto, cuando nos veamos todos fuera del Host Club, ella llevara puesto unos vestidos, y el cabello largo… y…!-

Kyoya golpea la cabeza Tamaki, quien divagaba en voz alta como siempre. Cuatro de los miembros del Host Club se encontraban siguiendo sus pasos de forma silenciosa.

-¡Kyoya T.T! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Porque si haces demasiado ruido, nos descubrirán… y tu patetica idea de seguirlas hasta el final de su salida se arruinara ¬¬..-

-Oohh, tu tambien estas preocupado por el futuro femenino de nuestra bella hija ^^..-

-Si, claro. Como digas.-

-Debemos seguirlas… hay que recordar el objetivo inicial de la mision..-

Dice Hikaru, observando a lo lejos como se alejaban las tres. Tamaki se enseria, y asiente con seguridad.

-El objetivo es… ¡NO PERMITIR QUE ALGUNA DE ELLAS DOS SE SOBREPASE CON HARUHI!-

-Estos sujetos no tienen remedio ¬¬…-

Kyoya se lamentaba por haberse dejado convencer, (o mas bien arrastrar) a ese plan tan incoherente.

-¡Let's GO!!- Los gemelos toman la delantera, seguido de los otros.

----------------

Haruhi y las chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa, hablando tranquilamente de cualquier cosa.

-Con que Orihime es la mayor… ¿Ah? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado-

-No seas tan malo, jajaja..- Dice ella, riendo divertida.

-Es cierto, a pesar de ser la menor, claramente soy mas madura y responsable..-

Dice su gemela, con un tono orgulloso.

-Ohh.. emm.. igual solo deben llevarse unos segundos de vida.. no es la gran cosa ^^U..-

-¡Un minuto y medio! ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!-

Exclama Orihime, con una sonrisa. Tsukihime le sonrie y asiente.

-Para cualquier persona normal es poco tiempo, pero para los gemelos marca la madurez, y hasta las personalidades y diferencias..-

Acota Tsukihime, con seguridad.

-Pues debe ser cierto… no llevo mucho de hablar con ustedes.. pero me han demostrado que son bastante desiguales y que ambas personalidades son geniales…-

Orihime se le queda mirando, y se sonroja un poco de la pena. Tsukihime entre cierra los ojos con una debil sonrisa.

-Haber… Haber… ¿Cómo puedes diferenciarnos asi de facil?-

Haruhi las mira y comienza a pensar. Alza su dedo con una sonrisa y decide hablar.

-Claramente Orihime es mas infantil y expresa sus emociones de una forma mas libre…-

Ella vuelve a sonrojarse timidamente, y le sonrie.

-Es verdad, nadie me lo habia dicho de una forma tan directa antes…-

Murmura, viéndola a los ojos, a sus grandes ojos cafés naturales.

-Uff… y con respecto a Tsukihime…-

-Jejeje, cuida tus palabras y no seas tan sincero XD..-

-¿Que quieres decir con eso ¬¬?-

Le ve de reojo, y su hermana solo rie divertida. A Haruhi solo se le cruzaban por la mente las palabras de su senpai. "Gemela malvada XD"

-Haruhi- kun.. ¿Te sientes cómoda hablando con nosotras?-

Ella se extraña ante la pregunta de la menor.

-Emm, claro que si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que nunca hemos mantenido una charla asi con nadie mas.. a pesar de separarnos y de ir a distintos Institutos, nos es difícil establecer amistad con cualquiera.. no estamos acostumbradas..-

Dice Tsukihime con sinceridad. Haruhi baja la mirada pensativa.

-Pero contigo es diferente, porque hasta ahora eres la primera persona que entro a nuestro mundo.. ^^ ¿No es genial? ¡Seras un gran amigo por siempre! ¡Eres como uno de nosotras!-

-Pero… ¿Ustedes son conscientes de que esto no esta bien?-

Ambas no comprenden, y la miran con desconcierto.

-Que se cierren a todos, y que yo sea el unico que entre no esta bien. Deben conocer mas gente, y tratar de tener mas amigos… que todos intenten conocerlas y de esa forma ya no esten tan solas..-

-No estamos solas, nunca lo estuvimos..-

-Claro que si, es la soledad de dos personas juntas… se muy bien de lo que estoy hablando.-

-Haruhi, nosotras ya sabemos todo eso..- Le dice Orihime sonriendo.

-¿Que? ¿Pero por que…?-

-Nosotras descubrimos todo eso después de la discusión de hace tiempo, en la que tu interviniste… y por eso ya estamos expandiendo nuestro mundo… ya no estamos tan solas como antes..-

-Es verdad, ahora hemos decidido separarnos, y de esa forma la gente esta aprendiendo poco a poco a aceptarnos como somos… por eso hicimos lo de los Institutos.. ademas ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntas como antes… hemos crecido mucho…-

-Pero… si siguen pensando que soy el unico que entro en su mundo, las cosas siempre seguirán igual…-

-No es asi. Tu eres especial, porque fuiste el primero. Pero a este paso, todas las personas nos comprenderán, ya que nos distanciamos y no dependemos siempre de la una de la otra..-

Dice Tsukihime seriamente, su hermana asiente.

-Es bueno que sean conscientes, y supongo que la explicación es racional. Pero a este ritmo es posible que ambas salgan lastimadas tambien…-

Las mira con algo de preocupación y sigue.

-Si se dieron cuenta de que separándose era la unica forma de crecer y de que las diferencien… tambien debieron darse cuenta de que al hacerlo de esta forma tan rapida, ustedes solo sufren… porque el hecho de ser gemelas nunca cambiara…-

-Lamento no concordar, pero creo que lo que hacemos esta perfecto. No le veo otra forma de madurar rapidamente..-

Tsukihime apoya su rostro en su mano, y lo dice algo aburrida. Orihime mira incrédula a Haruhi, porque lo que habia dicho contradecía todo lo que habian logrado y hecho ambas hasta el momento.

De pronto, un celular suena. Orihime lo saca y lo abre para observar la pantalla. Tsukihime sonrie con satisfacción al escucharlo.

-Lo siento, pero debo irme ahora mismo. Surgió algo… no les molesta que los deje, ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que no. No te preocupes, puedes irte :)..-

Tsukihime la saluda con la mano, y Haruhi aun no comprendía porque tenia que irse tan repentinamente.

-¿Pero a donde…?-

Demasiado tarde, se habia levantado, y ya se alejaba caminando.

-Que lastima que se haya ido… ¿No sabes por que tuvo que retirarse de esa manera?-

-La verdad no… pero debe tener sus propios asuntos..-

Tsukihime sonrie de forma maliciosa, le dirige la mirada a Haruhi, y se levanta.

-¿Podemos ir a la fuente central?-

Ella se sorprende por el pedido.

-¿Pero no quieres hacer las compras?-

-Luego vamos, ¿Si?.. la fuente es hermosa a estas horas de la tarde… seria lindo verla junto a ti..-

-Ohh.. bueno, esta bien…-

---------

Orihime caminaba lentamente y sin dirección alguna.

-Me pidio que me vaya… dijo que a esta hora los deje solos para que puedan hablar tranquilos… realmente…-

Alza su mirada hacia el cielo, y cierra sus ojos.

-Tsukihime ya no me necesita…-

Pero al ver a la gente caminar de un lado a otro en el centro, nota que habia un grupo demasiado sospechoso cerca.

-No lo creo… seria demasiada casualidad…-

Se acerca poco a poco a ellos, y se sorprende al reconocerlos.

-¡No puedo escuchar nada de la conversación! ¡Debemos acercarnos!-

-Tamaki… ¿Quieres que nos descubran o que ¬¬?-

-Señor… deje de ser escandaloso.. si Haruhi nos encuentra nos matara ¬¬..-

-Y no nos perdonara nunca por espiarla ¬¬..-

-¿¡QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ O.O?!!-

Todos se asustan ante ese grito sorpresivo de parte de Orihime.

-¡Waaa! ¿Cuándo llegaste hasta aquí?! ¿Cómo hiciste para descubrir nuestro escondite secreto?!!-

Tamaki retrocede asombrado, pero a ella le sale una vena de la cabeza.

-¿Escondite secreto ¬¬?!!! ¡Estaban a 10 metros de nosotros!-

-¡King! ¡Se estan yendo! ¡Debemos seguirlos antes de perderle el rastro!- señala Hikaru a Haruhi y Tsukihime.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Adelante!-

-¡ESPEREN Ò.Ó!!- Se interpone Orihime, evitándoles el paso.

-¿¡Que rayos esta pasando aquí?! ¿¡Por que nos espiaban?! ¡Es tan descaradamente obvio!-

-No te mentiré… doncella…-

Tamaki se le acerca, y cuando esta apunto de abrazarla de la misma forma descarada, ella da un paso hacia atrás y lo frena con las manos.

-¡Soy Orihime ¬¬! ¡Y exijo que me den una explicación coherente en este mismo instante!-

-¡Oye! ¡No tenemos la necesidad de decírtelo! ¡Es un país libre! ¡Ademas no las estábamos espiando!-

Exclama Hikaru, desinteresado. Pero ella los mira a todos con sospechas, y suspira cansada.

-Orihime… ignora a estos locos de remate ¬¬… solo vigilábamos de lejos sus movimientos. Sabes que si por un descuido, tu hermana descubre que ella es una chica, las cosas pueden complicarse mas de la cuenta.-

Intenta justificarse Kyoya, de la forma mas racional posible.

-Mmmm.. es verdad, es la persona mas chismosa del planeta… ¡Pero si estaban haciendo un plan de espiarnos a escondidas debieron haberme dicho! ¡Es una suerte que no los hayan visto!-

-¡No podiamos avisarte! ¡Eras parte de la cita! ¡Y si se lo decías a tu hermana, las cosas se hubieran arruinado!-

Responde Kaoru, argumentándose.

-Argg.. Haruhi es consciente de que no debe decirle su sexo. No es tan idiota. Ademas ustedes no deberian andar espiando a la gente de esta forma ¬¬.. ella puede ocultar el secreto sola. No entiendo porque se tomaron la molestia de espiarla de esta forma tan inútil..-

-Es que Haruhi es tan natural que podria arruinar las cosas sin darse cuenta XP..-

Dicen los gemelos, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Ademas queriamos protegerla de las garras de tu hermana! Sin ofender ^^.. ¡Y si permanecia con las dos, podria comenzar a aprender a ser mas femenina! Teniéndote como amiga, es perfecto :D..-

-¿Protegerla? :-S.. bueno, de todas formas, debieron habermelo dicho aunque sea a mi. Yo pude haber ayudado un poco. Creo que sus intenciones no son tan malas.-

-¡Vamos a seguirla! ¡La estamos perdiendo!-

-Descuiden… van a la fuente del centro, Tsukihime me lo dijo. Coloque una alarma para retirarme y dejarlas solas para que hablen a gusto..-

-¡Entonces a la fuente se ha dicho!!-

Exclama Tamaki con determinación, comienza a caminar cautelosamente para que nadie lo descubre. Kyoya lo sigue sin muchos animos. Hikaru les sigue el paso, y Orihime y Kaoru iban detrás.

-Hay algo que no termino de entender…-

Murmura Kaoru, pensativo. Ella lo escucha, pero no gira para verlo.

-¿Por qué querias dejarlas solas en verdad? Eso seria mas peligroso, Tsukihime puede darse cuenta de que Haruhi es una chica si le presta mas atención. Si tu estaban con ambas, pudiste haber evitado que tu hermana le prestara ESA atención..-

-Lo hice porque ella me lo pidio. En realidad, ella no queria que vaya a su cita, ya que estorbaría… Tsukihime queria estar sola con Haruhi para conocerla mejor… yo no puedo entrometerme con eso…-

-¿Que? ¿Pero por que?-

-Porque de esa forma, ella comenzara a considerar a Haruhi una amiga de verdad. Y podra integrarla a nuestro mundo… yo ya la acepte, pero a ella le falta un poco mas de confianza…-

Kaoru la mira incrédulo, pero en ese momento, Orihime lo mira a los ojos.

-Kaoru… ¿Cierto?.. bueno, la verdad es que Tsukihime siente algo muy especial por Haruhi. Y si quiere seguir sintiéndolo, no voy a detenerla. Y honestamente, que descubra que es una chica, no cambiara nada-

Kaoru siente una presión horrible en el pecho, sentia angustia. No tenia idea de porque de pronto empezó a sentir que su corazón se destrozaba. Solo sentia la necesidad de preguntar mas.

-Pero… pero… ellos no pueden estar juntos… esto no esta nada bien… ¿Por qué dejas que tu hermana avance de esta forma? ¿Por qué haces lo que te dice, sabiendo que podria lastimarse al saber el secreto de Haruhi?-

-¡¡KAORUU!-

Lo llama Hikaru a lo lejos. Tamaki y Kyoya estaban escondidos detrás de unas columnas de concreto. A escasa distancia estaban Haruhi y Tsukihime, sentados en la orilla de la fuente, pero no podrian verlos de ninguna manera debido a su escondite. Kaoru y Orihime los siguen.

-Estan ahí… ¿Vamos a seguir mirando?-

-No podemos hacer nada mas… aunque ahora que lo dices… Este ambiente parece como el de una….-

-Declaración…-

Interrumpe la frase Kyoya a Hikaru. Todos empalidecen horriblemente al escuchar esa palabra.

-¡¿Cómo que declaración?! ¡Hay que impedirlo! ¿Y si Tsukihime quiere o intenta besar a Haruhi O.o?!! ¡¡NO LO PERMITIRE!!-

-¡Cálmese, Señorr!!-

Hikaru y Kaoru se le arrojan encima con tan de callar al escandaloso King.

"Declaración"

Esa palabra retumbaba una y otra ves en la mente de Orihime. Sentia algo en el fondo de su alma, era miedo. Tristeza, y soledad. Recuerda a Haruhi sonriéndole, y hablando de forma completamente sincera. Solo alcanza a sonreír tristemente.

-¡TENEMOS QUE IMPEDIRLO!!-

-¡¡Ya lo sabemos!! ¡¡Pero hay que pensar en algo! ¡No podemos lanzarnos asi como asi!-

Le gritaba Hikaru, furioso.

-Oigan… no deberiamos intervenir… ¿No creen?-

Todos giran hacia Orihime, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-E..es decir.. ¿Por qué debemos impedirlo? Tsukihime le dira lo que sea que sienta… y la verdad creo que es lo mejor.. es una manera muy madura de hacer que se convierta en su amiga ^^..-

-¿¡Estas loca?! ¡Si las cosas siguen adelante, Tsukihime descubrirá su sexo! ¡Ademas no tenemos idea de la reacción de Haruhi ante una declaración!-

Le contesta Hikaru, de la forma mas razonable posible.

-¿Y como van a detenerla? Si Haruhi se entera que nosotros las estábamos espiando, se enojara bastante, al igual que Tsukihime…-

-Esta en lo cierto. No podemos hacer nada que no traiga consecuencias negativas. Por ahora, solo observemos la situación, Tamaki..-

Dice Kyoya, cruzado de brazos.

-Bu…bueno… pero si llega a pasar algo indebido… ¡SALTARE Y PROTEGERE A MI HIJA!-

-Bien… ¬¬..-

Tamaki y Kyoya estaban muy atentos a la conversación de Haruhi y Tsukihime a lo lejos, a pesar de que no se escuchaba casi nada por las voces de la gente al pasar. Kaoru miraba en su misma posición, pero Hikaru se le acerca a Orihime con dudas.

-Hey.. no entiendo lo que tratas de hacer..- Ella gira y lo mira sorprendida.

-Creo que tu hermano tampoco… me parece raro, pense que ustedes mas que nadie podrian ver lo que intento hacer…-

-¿Por qué quieres que Tsukihime se le declare? La idea es estupida, Haruhi la rechazara naturalmente, o le dira que solo la quiere como amiga..-

-¿Sera asi de cruel?-

-No es cruel… solo que no toma las indirectas…-

-Ahh… ¿Y eso es lo que te gusta de ella?-

-¿Que O.o?-

-Ya sabes… pude notarlo. Ella tambien puede diferenciarlos sin dificultad, y supongo que ese talento natural es lo que nos atrae hacia Haruhi… me gusta que sea natural y sincera, a ti tambien, ¿No?-

-Emm.. claro… Haruhi es especial… por eso me gusta…-

Hikaru sonrie subconscientemente, y mira a lo lejos hacia Haruhi.

-Ahh… tambien la amas… eso debe ser lindo…-

-Si… es muy… ¡¿¡¡QUEEEEEE?!!-

-Tsukihime la ama… y estoy segura que es porque es una gran persona, y nos aprecia por nuestras cualidades individuales… a pesar de que no la conocemos desde hace mucho…-

-¡Espera!! ¿¡Por que dices eso :$?!! ¡No la amo!-

-¿A no?.. lo siento, es que esa mirada perdida y feliz hacia ella…. Me hizo pensar que la amabas, jeje… pero asi es mejor… asi te evitaras problemas con tu hermano… aun son muy unidos y seria tonto que pelearan por eso…-

-¿Ahh? No entiendo… ella fue la primera que entro a nuestro mundo, y obviamente es nuestra mejor amiga… pero… ambos las queremos como amiga, y la apreciamos mucho…-

-Hikaru… solo digo que he notado esa misma mirada en tu hermano al verla… pero si a ti no te gusta, no habra ningun tipo de problemas…-

Hikaru queda atonito, abre los ojos pasmado. Y comienza a girar para ver a Kaoru, quien estaba cerca de Kyoya y Tamaki, a unos metros.

-¿Cómo supiste que era Hikaru?-

-Mmmm… desde la ultima ves que falle, trate de prestar un poco mas de atención, jejej… pero no me comparo con Haruhi..-

-Lo siento…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que… la ultima ves que Tsukihime vino al Host Club, yo la confundí contigo… soy un idiota… se que duele que no te diferencien, y me siento un completo imbecil al pensar en el error que cometí…-

-Estamos acostumbradas, ustedes tambien, ¿No?-

-Si, algo asi.. mas que acostumbrados… somos tolerantes hacia las demas personas…-

Pero en ese momento, Hikaru baja la mirada pensativo… piensa en Kaoru, y en las palabras de Orihime. Sentia algo muy extraño, e inexplicable. Se entristece un poco, y vuelve a levantar la mirada hacia la pareja de a lo lejos.

-¡HIKARU!-

Lo llama King, repentinamente. Él se alarma, y lo mira desconcertado.

-No podemos escuchar nada de su conversación. Acércate a ellos y averigua de lo que estan hablando..-

-¿Ahh? ¿Por qué yo ¬¬?-

-Eres el unico que no hace nada en beneficio de la mision. ¡Ve y haz lo tuyo!-

-¡Señor ò.ó!-

-Hikaru… haz lo que te dice King ^^… ademas de esa forma, nos podras mantener informados de todo..-

Le pide Kaoru, sonriendo de forma amistosa. Hikaru lo mira sin ánimos.

-Ayy de acuerdo ¬¬.. ya vuelvo..-

Hikaru rodea a la gente, y trata de acercarse un poco mas. Se aleja de sus compañeros cuidadosamente.

-La idea de la declaración era hipotética. Talves ni siquiera toquen el tema, y esten hablando de cosas normales..-

-¡No, Kyoya! ¡Tu me has abierto los ojos! ¡Es mas que obvio que Tsukihime tratara de declararse, siendo inconsciente de que Haruhi es una chica! ¡Por eso debemos estar muy pendientes!-

-Exageras como siempre ¬¬… deja de ser tal melodramático.-

-Mamá T.T..-

Mientras que Tamaki y Kyoya hablaban de lo lindo, Kaoru seguia viendo la escena a lo lejos. Con una mirada triste, y pensativa.

-Tsukihime esta haciendo tiempo… se le declarara en menos de media hora…-

Él se estremece al escucharla y gira para verla.

-¿Entonces realmente lo hara?-

-Hai..-

-Ya veo… esta confirmado… supongo que ella te dijo que lo haria… ahora entiendo porque te fuiste. No querias que la oportunidad de ella se arruinara, y tu molestabas entre ambas…-

-No me lo dijo, pero la conozco lo suficiente para saber que no esta encaprichada en tenerla y jugar con ella, se que la ama realmente..-

-Espera… la ama… ¿y con esto me estas tratando de decir que no le importa que sea un chico o una chica?-

-Si… eso es lo de menos…-

-¿Y no tienes miedo de quedarte sola?-

Kaoru se sorprende por su propia pregunta, y retrocede nervioso. Orihime no comprende bien esa reacción, pero lo mira sin titubear.

-La verdad, yo me quede sola desde la ultima discusión. Las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas, y decidimos sepáranos para comenzar a no depender la una de la otra… pero esta soledad no me entristece para nada, ya que la mayoria de las personas enfrentan su vida solas.. ¿Por qué nosotras no podemos hacer lo mismo? Era hora de empezar a madurar…-

-Pero… Hikaru y yo…… creo que duele bastante…-

-Si… ¿Tu tambien amas a Haruhi?-

Kaoru baja la mirada seriamente, y vuelve a sentir presión en el pecho, angustia.

-Ciertamente… pero.. ¿Por qué tu hermana se enamoro de ella, y eres indiferente a eso?-

-Sera una simple declaración.. eso expandirá nuestro mundo, no creo que Haruhi le corresponda..-

-¿Te convences a ti misma de que no aceptara? ¿A ti te gusta?-

-No se como reaccionaria si aceptara… pero solo seran palabras… no es nada que no pueda manejar…-

Orihime baja la mirada, pensativa. Kaoru seguia sin entenderla.

-----------------------------

-Ya esta comenzando a oscurecer… creo que deberiamos volver a nuestras casas… dejaremos lo de las compras para otra ocasión..-

Haruhi mira el cielo, parpadeando varias veces.

-Oye.. ¿Que no te estas divirtiendo conmigo que ya te quieres ir? Jajaja- Pregunta Tsukihime, sonriendo.

-La pasamos muy bien, pero si llegas muy tarde a casa quizas tus padres se enojen contigo..-

-Que considerado… eres todo un caballero, Haruhi- kun..-

-Solo me preocupo lo necesario… Mmm.. necesito preguntarte algo..-

-Lo que quieras…-

-Que Orihime se haya ido fue gracias a ti, ¿No es asi? Tu querias que estemos solos desde el principio, ¿Verdad?-

Tsukihime se petrifica ante esas sinceras acusaciones.

-¿Cómo crees ^^U?-

-Desde un principio querias que estemos juntos los dos solos… es facil de deducir, pero… ¿Cuál es la razon?-

-[¿No es obvio ¬¬?] Emmm… queria hablar de algo muy importante…-

-¿Es sobre Orihime?-

-No, nada de eso… es que tengo un problema…-

-¿Que clase de problema?-

-----------------

-Puedo escuchar todo a la perfección… y nada de esto va bien O.o… mas vale que la gemela malvada no diga algo fuera de su lugar ¬¬..-

Murmura Hikaru, un poco mas cerca de ellas que antes. En su posición, podia escuchar la conversación.

-Me gusta alguien…-

Comienza a decir Tsukihime, desviando la mirada y cerrando los ojos con desinterés.

-Wow. Eso es genial.. de esta forma puedes abrirte con mas gente, y si la persona de la cual estas enamorada te corresponde, podras dar un gran paso..-

-Emm.. si.. yo pensaba en eso… esta persona es muy buena conmigo, y es un amigo genial.. Orihime y yo lo estimamos mucho..-

-¿Entonces tambien le gusta a Orihime?-

-¿Que? No.. :-S..-

-Talves comparten el mismo gusto… si aman a la misma persona deberian hablarlo seriamente. No seria nada bueno que peleen por alguien..-

-Estoy segura de que… de que a ella.. no..no le gusta… porque tendria que habérmelo dicho…-

-Que ustedes se fijen en alguien ajeno es un gran paso. Su mundo se expande, ¿Lo ven? No me necesitan tanto como creian..-

-¡No entiendes! ¡Amo a esa persona porque nos diferencia! ¡Y no me importa que Orihime sienta lo mismo por ella! ¡Yo me quedare con él!-

Se produce silencio.

-Lo..lo lamento…-

Murmura Tsukihime avergonzada. Baja la mirada, y se da cuenta que se habia salido de control. Haruhi le sonrie inocentemente.

-Me alegra saber que hay alguien mas que los diferencie, ademas de mi..-

-[¿Es tonto O.o?]-

-Tsukihime… hay algo de tu actitud que no me agrada.. eres muy egoísta, deberias pensar mas en los sentimientos de tu hermana…-

-Haruhi- kun…-

-Orihime es mas infantil y expresa sus emociones de una forma mas libre.. pero Tsukihime es egoísta, impulsiva y nunca piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos..-

Tsukihime baja la mirada analizando sus palabras.

-Ya veo… ¡Eres increíble :D!!!-

-No fue un cumplido ¬¬…-

-¡Eres sorprendente! ¡Definitivamente increíble! ¡Lograste captar nuestras personalidades de una forma rapida y sincera! ¡Haruhi- kun, ahora estoy segura de lo que dire!-

-¿Tsukihime?-

Ella se le acerca de forma repentina, y esta a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-Te amo… Haruhi…- Y la besa en los labios.

------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru escucha todo, observa la escena y queda completamente paralizado.

Horrorizado al ver eso, y no poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

Desde otro ángulo, Kyoya se ajusta los lentes y le resta importancia al asunto. Kaoru queda boquiabierto, pero Tamaki… TAMAKI entra en shock. Trata de pronunciar palabras, pero el beso habia sido tan repentino que no sabia si gritar, correr, morir, todo era demasiado para él.

Orihime mira la escena y aprieta los puños con fuerza. Lagrimas caen de sus ojos, y no sabe que hacer, que sentir en ese momento.

-No puedo soportarlo… lo siento, Tsukihime….-

Ella aparta a los Host, y a la demas gente, y comienza a caminar hacia Haruhi y su hermana.

-¡¿Que haces?! ¡Espera!- Alcanza a gritar Kaoru, alzando su brazo hacia ella.

--------

Tsukihime se separa y le sonrie de forma maliciosa. Haruhi la mira confundida, y no sabe que decirle exactamente.

-E..etto… Tsukihime…-

Ella mira detrás de ella, y logra reconocer a alguien muy familiar.

-¿Hikaru?- piensa al reconocer a esa persona. Él se alarma y se oculta rapidamente de su vista.

-Maldicion… ¡Me vio, es tan obvio O.o!! ¿Que debo hacer ahora? ¿¡Como se atrevió a besarla?!! ¡Ninguno de nosotros nos hemos sobrepasado con ella de esa manera!! ¡Es una pervertida!!-

"Tranquilízate, cualquiera diria que estas celoso"

Él queda atonito al recordar esas palabras. Comienza a sentir una presión en su pecho, y sus manos tiemblan.

-Yo… no estoy celoso ¬¬… ¿Cómo podria estarlo? ¡Haruhi es nuestra amiga y es normal que quiera protegerla!... Eso no es muy diferente a lo que dice King cuando se justifica :-S..-

Pero detiene sus pensamientos al ver que Orihime caminaba hacia ambas, sin medir las consecuencias.

-¿¡Que rayoss?!!-

----

-Ya es suficiente. ¡¡Si ella va, nosotros tambien!!-

Dice Kaoru con determinación. King seguia sin reaccionar, y Kyoya suspira agotado.

-Ok. Talves asi Tamaki reaccione..-

Kyoya lo arrastra con él, y Kaoru sigue a Orihime que caminaba a lo lejos.

------

-¿Que me dices, Haruhi?-

Pregunta Tsukihime, con una expresión tranquila. La mente de Haruhi estaba en blanco, y no sabia que responder. Pero lo unico que habia distinguido perfectamente era que Hikaru los espiaba a lo lejos. Gira hacia otro costado, y observa a Orihime que permanecia estática a unos metros de distancia. Tsukihime gira para ver lo que observaba, y se sorprende.

-¿Orihime?- pregunta con muchas dudas.

-¿Que haces aquí? Pense que… -

Haruhi no entendía nada y cuando mira detrás suyo, el resto del Host Club venia detrás de ella.

-¿¡¡Que hacen todos ustedes aquí?!!- Exclama indignada.

Hikaru, quien veia todo a lo lejos, decide que debia salir y reunirse con los demas. Camina rapidamente hacia ellos, con nerviosismo.

-¡Oigan! ¿Que sucede?!!! ¿¡Por que estan aquí?!-

Exclama Haruhi, suponiendo que todos habian ideado otros de sus ridículos planes. Ella se pone de pie, y Tsukihime mira a su hermana enojada, se levanta de la misma forma.

-¿Nos espiaban?-

-Si..-

-¿Por qué? Te dije que te fueras y que no volvieras..-

-Debo decirte algo… y se que me odiaras por no habértelo dicho nunca..-

Tsukihime la mira con asco, y Orihime sonrie con satisfacción.

-Sabias que mentias… sabia que estabas celosa porque yo me quedaria con Haruhi- kun… ¡Sabia que tambien la amabas!!-

-Aunque sea cierto… eso no es lo que quiero decirte…-

-¿Que?-

-Haruhi es una CHICA……………………………-

……………

……………

……………

-No… no tiene sentido…-

Tsukihime mira a Haruhi, quien estaba shockeada como todos los demas que habian escuchado a Orihime.

Sus ojos, su expresión, su voz, su delicadeza. Un foco se rompe en cientos de pedazos. SEXO FEMENINO.

-¿Eres una chica? ¿De verdad?- Pregunta débilmente al observar a Haruhi a los ojos.

-Yo…. Bu..bueno… yo…-

-Haruhi es una chica. Ya no podemos ocultártelo. Esa es la verdad.-

Dice Kyoya sin los mira a todos, se angustia.

-¿Por qué? ¿¡¡POR QUE ESTUVIERON OCULTANDOLO?!! ¿¡QUERIAN VERME LA CARA DE ESTUPIDA?!!-

-Tsukihime… debia decírtelo… luego de lo que hiciste, no hubiera estado tranquila de que no sepas eso…-

Tsukihime observa a su hermana con odio y rencor.

-Tu… ¡TU LO SABIAS Y NUNCA FUISTE CAPAS DE DECIRLEMO!! ¡¡ERES UNA PERRA MALDITA!!-

Orihime la seguia viendo sin expresión, a pesar de lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¡No puedo creer que todos ustedes me hayan engañado de esta forma! ¡Solo querían burlarse de mi!! ¡¡Los odio!!-

-No.. ¡Nunca quisimos hacer eso, Tsukihime! ¡Nosotros debemos ocultar mi sexo porque…-

-¡Callate! ¡No puedo creer que haya confiado en ti!- Exclama llorando sin control.

-No deberias enojarte de esa forma con Haruhi…-

Tsukihime vuelve a escuchar la voz de su hermana, y camina hacia ella para hacerle frente.

-Eres la ultima persona de la cual hubiera pensado que me mentiría de esta forma tan cruel… no sabes como te desprecio…-

-¡Deja de ser tan inmadura! ¡¿Acaso el hecho de que Haruhi sea una chica cambia algo?!!-

Los miembros del Host Club quedan horrorizados por la pelea que sucedía en frente de ellos. Y al escuchar a Orihime, vuelven a hacer silencio.

-Nosotras… siempre estuvimos solas… ¿Verdad? Siempre dependiendo la una de la otra, a pesar de que eramos muy diferentes. Y soportábamos el mismo dolor y melancolia de la misma manera. Ambas vimos en Haruhi una luz de esperanza. Y desde ese momento empezamos a ser realistas, y a separarnos ya que no estaremos juntas siempre… Tsukihime, si sigues con esa actitud tan estupida… no me dejas opción…-

-Orihime…-

-¡No dejare que te quedes con Haruhi!-

Exclama seriamente. Tsukihime retrocede abrumada.

-Ambas la amamos… pero si sigues comportando de esa forma tan estupida, tan egoísta… solo puedo pensar que no te mereces estar con ella… Haruhi sera mia… ya estoy harta de pensar solo en tu bienestar y sacrificarme por tus caprichos.. ¡No permitire que te quedes con Haruhi! ¡Ella sera mia!!-

Tsukihime baja la mirada, pasmada. El sexo de ella no importaba en verdad, lo unico que la atraia amabas era que habian encontrado una amiga de verdad. Alguien especial de todas las formas posibles.

-Orihime… yo… te odio…- Tsukihime sale corriendo sin verlos directamente.

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No deben pelear!-

Exclama Haruhi, luego de unos segundos. Y cuando esta a punto de salir corriendo tras ella, Orihime la toma un brazo para que se detenga.

-No vayas…-

-¿¡Que?!! ¡¡Debo hacerlo!! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!! ¡¡Tengo que hacer que las cosas se solucionen!! ¡¡Es mi culpa!!-

-No… ciertamente no es tu culpa… y si vas, Tsukihime no aprenderá nada de esto, y la pelea habria sido en vano..-

Kaoru se sorprende, y Hikaru avanza hacia ella sin dudarlo.

-¡Estupida! ¡Tienen que arreglar las cosas! ¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle todo eso?! ¿¡Tu eres la que quiere que te odie?!-

-¡Hikaru!-

Le llama la atención su hermano. Él gira para verlo, y nota que debia callarse.

-¡Es tu hermana! ¡Debes entenderla mejor que todos nosotros! ¡Es normal que se sienta traicionada por haberle ocultado mi secreto! ¡Por eso debo ser yo la que le explique bien las cosas! ¡No tiene que odiarte a ti, sino a MI!-

Haruhi se sentia muy culpable por todo, pero Orihime la mira y sonrie.

-No es tu culpa… si Tsukihime no descubre sus propios sentimientos, jamas crecerá, y sera igual de inconsciente por el resto de su vida… nadie tiene que intervenir, y debemos dejarla sola para que piense… ni siquiera yo debo hablarle…-

-Pero… ¿No sientes dolor?-

Todos giran hacia Tamaki, que luego de 15 minutos habia reaccionado de todo el trauma emocional XD.

-Creo que lo peor que puedes hacer en esto momentos es dejarla sola… tienes que ayudarla, tienes que contener su angustia… si la dejas sola, solo seguirá torturándose por todo lo que acaban de decirse…-

-Era ella la que queria madurar, y seguir un camino sola… asi que, ahora es el momento para que enfrente sus problemas sin ayuda de nadie…-

-No me respondes…-

Orihime se le queda mirando con dudas.

-Puede ser… pero sere firme en mi decisión… Tsukihime quiere ser feliz sola… y esa actitud egoísta no la deja crecer… odio que se perjudique ella misma, asi que si tanto quiere seguir asi, por lo menos que solucione su vida sin que nadie la ayude…-

-Orihime… ¿Fue ella la que queria que se separen? ¿Lo que haces no es una especie de venganza?-

Pregunta Haruhi, seriamente. Ella se estremece al escucharla.

-Si ella es la que quiere separarse, es como que ahora que tiene un problema, tratas de dejarla sola para que lo solucione … ya que era lo que queria, ahora que necesita tu ayuda no piensas intervenir porque la misma Tsukihime pidio esto… piensas que ahora que lo tiene, debe enfrentarlo de la manera que tanto ansiaba, sin tu ayuda y sin la de nadie…-

-¡Estas equivocada! ¡Esto no es una venganza!-

-¿Entonces por que te niegas a ayudar a tu gemela? ¡Ahora mas que nunca necesita tu apoyo!-

Exclama Tamaki, con seguridad.

-Pe..pero ella… ella no quiere que yo… me siga entrometiendo en su camino… ¡Que ella solucione su vida, yo no volveré a intervenir en nada!-

-Lo que haces esta demasiado mal… que se separen de una forma conflictiva como ahora, o de cualquier otro tipo de forma da igual. Nada de eso cambiara el hecho de que son hermanas y deben seguir ayudándose la una con la otra…-

Dice Kyoya, seguro de sus palabras. Orihime abre los ojos atonita.

-No te preocupes…- Tamaki le sonrie alegremente, pasa a su costado.

-Yo hablare con ella, y todo se arreglara. Ya lo veras… aunque no lo creas, tu hermana te quiere mucho mas de lo que piensas, no debes subestimarla de esta forma…-

Orihime queda inmóvil, sin saber si detenerlo o dejarlo ir. Solo alcanza a girar hacia Tamaki que se alejaba de a poco.

--------------------------------

Tsukihime permanecia sentada en una banca, bastante lejos del lugar de los hechos. Pensaba y pensaba. Las palabras de su hermana eran como puñales que se clavaban en su pecho.

-¿Que es lo que debo hacer ahora?-

Murmura con toda la melancolia del mundo. Pero sorpresivamente, alguien le extiende la mano a su costado, en señal de que se levante.

-Quedarte sola solo te hace mas daño… ¿No crees?-

Tamaki le sonrie con elegancia, y ella lo mira pasmada. Cambia su gesto a uno de desconfianza.

-¿Por qué me seguiste?-

-Se que aun estas molesta con todos nosotros… pero el secreto de Haruhi tiene una explicación…-

-Ya no quiero oirla. Ya no quiero saber nada de ustedes, ni de Orihime…-

-¿Sabias que tu gemela te quiere mucho?-

Ella baja la mirada, y cierra los ojos con cansancio.

-Si fuera asi, me hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio…-

-Asistes a Ouran, y el secreto es absoluto para todos… por eso ella…-

-¡No me refiero a eso! si ella amaba a Haruhi… debio habermelo dicho…-

Tamaki la mira con tristeza, y sonrie débilmente.

-Orihime… te aprecia mucho… ¿Y sabes que es lo que pienso?... que ella no te dijo que amaba a Haruhi porque queria dejarte el camino libre…-

Tsukihime se sorprende, y con lagrimas en los ojos observa a Tamaki.

-¿Que?-

-¿No puedes ver algo tan sencillo? Ella solo queria que seas feliz…-

Ella deja caer las lagrimas, se cubre el rostro con las manos y se larga a llorar.

-Pero… todo lo que dijo… nunca pense que seria tan cruel conmigo… eso me duele…-

-¿No hubieras reaccionado igual? Tsukihime, tu hermana se dejo controlar por el enojo del momento… y al verte con Haruhi no pudo evitar estallar… pero tu las conoces mas que nadie… ella nunca haria algo que te lastimara… porque es tu gemela, y te quiere, te necesita a su lado…-

Ella lo escucha, y no puede parar de llorar.

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto… realmente soy la gemela malvada… nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentía… soy de lo peor…-

Tamaki le sonrie con alegria, acerca una de sus manos y le seca las lagrimas.

-Yo… le dije cosas horribles… soy muy cruel… y ella solo pensaba en mi… ¿No es asi?-

-Doncella… ya no debes preocuparte mas… ella te perdonara, y estara contigo para consolarte… su vinculo es le doble de fuerte que el de las personas normales… asi que, ¿No crees que es momento de que todo se solucione?-

Tsukihime alza la mirada, y él solo sonrie y transmite confianza y certeza. Vuelve a ofrecerle la mano para que se levante, y ella la acepta.

--------

Haruhi permanecia estática, al costado de Orihime. Se sentía culpable, después de todo las cosas habia ocurrido por el hecho de ocultar su sexo. Por la confusion de ambas, y por las demas cosas inexplicables que no sabia como tratar.

Hikaru y Kaoru permanecia sentados en la orilla de la fuente, sin ganas de hablar. Y Kyoya no dejaba de observar a lo lejos para notar la llegada de Tamaki, que con suerte podria traer a Tsukihime. Igualmente por la pelea de hace minutos, el ambiente seguia tenso, y nadie se atrevía a hablar.

-Tamaki- senpai… traera a Tsukihime devuelta… él suele hacer que las personas reflexionen con facilidad…-

Dice Haruhi, con un tono bastante apagado.

-Pense que ella era la egoísta… pero creo que en realidad fui yo… de alguna forma tienes razon, solo trate de desquitarme con ella…-

-Orihime… tu hermana te quiere mucho…-

-Ya no estoy segura de eso…-

-Ella… te aprecia, te quiere a su lado… y te necesita mas que nunca…-

-No es verdad… las cosas no son como antes…-

-Tsukihime… no quiere separarse de ti nunca…-

-Es mentira… eso es solo una fantasia irreal…-

Haruhi la mira y le sonrie, ella solo baja la mirada.

-¿Sabes? Cuando estuve hablando con ella… solo hablaba de una cosa…-

Orihime cierra los ojos, y no la mira directamente.

-De ti, Orihime…-

Abre los ojos impresionada, y gira hacia ella.

-Talves solo bromas, talves solo anécdotas del pasado que son imposibles de borrar de la memoria… pero ella solo hablaba de ti… y al escucharla y al verla a los ojos, me di cuenta que esta igual de triste que tu…. Ambas sienten lo mismo…-

-¿Lo mismo?-

-Claro que si… te extraña mucho, y estoy segura de que… le duele mucho mas comenzar a separarse de ti, que a ti misma…-

-Haruhi…-

-Ella sufre en silencio… al igual que tu… es bueno que den el primer paso, que dejen entrar personas a su mundo… y que quieran abrir las puertas de su fortaleza… pero… ¿No seria genial que lo hagan juntas?-

-¡Es verdad!- Exclama Kaoru, levantandose de su lugar.

-¿No crees que si ambas dan el primer paso juntas, un futuro genial las esperara mas adelante?-

Le pregunta sonriendo con pureza. Hikaru lo observa desconcertado.

-Kaoru…-

-Pero… Tsukihime fue la que opto por comenzar a separarse… yo solo la obedecí porque era lo que queria…-

-Ella no queria eso en realidad. Ella solo trato de empezar a hacerlo porque mas adelante sera mas doloroso… pero la verdad es que estaba equivocada al hacerlo de esta forma… que se cambien de Instituto, que traten de separarse, que las cosas cambien entre ustedes… ¡Nunca cambiara el hecho de que son gemelas!-

Luego de decir esto, Kaoru le vuelve a sonreír con alegria. Haruhi le asiente con una gran sonrisa llena de luz. Orihime los mira atonita, y aunque al principio no comprende bien sus palabras, les sonrie de a poco y entiende a lo que se referian.

Kyoya se ajusta los lentes, y los observa con interés.

Hikaru trataba de procesar las palabras de su hermano, de alguna forma sentia algo extraño en su corazon. Era como si algo se partiera, sentia que sus palabras no eran solo para Orihime. Y eso lo hizo reflexionar mas que nunca. Se levanta y la mira con seguridad.

-¿Que dices? Ahora ya sabes que hacer… ¿No es asi?-

Pregunta con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro. Orihime lo mira con nostalgia y asiente.

-¡Chicos!-

Tamaki venia a lo lejos, junto con Tsukihime. Al llegar a todos, les sonrie con sinceridad. Orihime se acerca a su hermana con timidez, pero ella cierra los ojos y suspira.

-Soy una perfecta estupida… y supongo que ya lo sabes…-

-Lo siento… Tsukihime… yo soy la unica estupida..-

-Nunca pense en tus sentimientos… perdoname…-

-Yo… te menti…-

-Y yo olvide lo mas importante de todo… que no importa cuanto discutamos.. nuestro vinculo jamas se romperá, porque somos gemelas.. ¿Verdad?..-

Orihime salta hacia ella, y la abraza sin dudarlo.

-Avancemos juntas a partir de ahora… y superemos nuestro miedos como lo hemos echo desde el principio… apoyándonos la una con la otra..-

Dice Tsukihime con una sonrisa pura. Todos los Host presenciaban la escena con gusto.

-¡¡Ooohh! ¡El amor entre hermanas es mucho mas conmovedor de lo que pense!!-

Exclama Tamaki, emocionado. Haruhi suspira agotada, pero vuelve a sonreír al verlas.

-Un desenlace interesante. Gracias a ti, Tamaki.. y a Haruhi…-

Dice Kyoya, con satisfacción. Kaoru sonrie, y baja la mirada pensativo. Hikaru lo observa y se le acerca.

-¿Kaoru?- Él entrelaza su mano con la de su hermano.

-Todo esto me ha dado ánimos… Hikaru :)..-

-¿Ahh?-

-Cuando lleguemos a casa… ¿Te parece bien que hablemos ^^?-

Le pregunta sonriendo con sinceridad. Hikaru aprieta su mano fuertemente. De cierta forma se la venia esperar, tenia un mal presentimiento. Sentia miedo.

--------------------------

Las horas pasaban.

De camino a su mansión, Kaoru miraba la ventanilla de la limusina. Solo observaba el recorrido. Hikaru miraba de ves en cuando el rostro de su hermano, tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente. No tenia idea de porque, sentia un vacio en su pecho. Algo inexplicable, sentia que algo de gran importancia estaba a punto de suceder, un cambio.

La idea de que las cosas cambien siempre le habia asustado un poco, y por eso sentia cierto miedo. De todas formas, nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra en el camino a casa.

Al llegar, bajan de la limusina y suben a su habitación.

Kaoru abre la puerta, entra y toma siento en la cama. Hikaru da unos pasos hacia adelante, y se le queda mirando. El menor le sonrie sinceramente, con un gesto puro y feliz. Siempre hacia eso para transmitirle seguridad.

-No pongas esa cara. Te estas preocupando demasiado, jejeje..-

Hikaru se sorprende ante sus palabras, y lo mira con reproche.

-Callate… no estoy preocupado…-

Le desvia la mirada con enojo, y se avergüenza por su actitud. Se lo estaba tomando muy en serio, y se preocupaba por su hermano como el idiota que era, aunque no lo admitiera.

-Hikaru… yo… te quiero mucho…-

Dice Kaoru, sin dejar de sonreír. Hikaru lo escucha y gira lentamente para verlo a los ojos. Su corazon se partia nuevamente, sentia dolor. Aprieta los puños, y su mirada se tensa.

-Kaoru… ¿Por que…?-

-Y me gusta mucho estar junto a ti… ¿No crees que nos divertimos el doble cuando molestamos a la gente juntos ^^? Jajaj, esos momentos son geniales..-

-¿Por qué me dices…?-

-¿Y sabes que? Aunque no te lo diga siempre, yo me preocupo por ti… y trato de estar siempre a tu lado, para que nada te suceda…-

-Kaoru…-

-¿Tu no te preocupas por mi algunas veces?-

Hikaru comienza a sentir nostalgia, esas simples palabras le tocaban el corazón.

-Claro que si… eres lo mas importante que tengo…-

Él da unos pasos hacia delante, y se sienta al costado de Kaoru.

-Hikaru… yo daria lo que sea por ti… porque eres mi hermano, y durante mucho tiempo fuiste lo unico que tuve… quiero que sepas que nunca olvidare todo lo que pasamos juntos… tanto encerrados en nuestro mundo, como ahora…-

-Basta… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dices todo…-

Kaoru se acerca lentamente y lo abraza. Le trasmite su calor, su fuerza, sus sentimientos. En ese momento, Hikaru solo siente ganas de llorar. Sus manos tiemblan un poco y le corresponde el abrazo.

-Hikaru… perdoname… debo decirte algo… -

Él cierra sus ojos, conmovido. Se separa de Kaoru y lo mira sin entender el por qué.

El menor sonrie tristemente, y lo mira a los ojos.

-Yo… amo a Haruhi…-

……………

……………

……………

Hikaru no reacciona. Todo lo que sentia se convierte en rabia, en furia, y dolor. No logra controlarse, y mira a Kaoru con enojo.

-Ahora me miras… como si me odiaras…-

Pronuncia Kaoru, seriamente. Él se sorprende, y baja la mirada con confusión.

-¿Por qué? Yo… yo no deberia sentirme asi… porque Haruhi es solo nuestra amiga…-

Kaoru sonrie con ternura, y apoya la mano con la de su hermano.

-Sientes enojo y rabia… ¿Verdad?-

-Si…-

-Y cuando ves a Haruhi con otras personas aparte de nosotros… sientes lo mismo… ¿No es asi?-

-Si…-

-Hikaru… tu tambien amas a Haruhi…-

Hikaru se sonroja, y baja la mirada adolorido.

-Ya te dije que eso no es cierto… eso… no puede ser cierto…-

-Hikaru…-

-¡Es mentira! ¡Ella es parte de nuestro mundo! ¡Es nuestra mejor amiga! ¡No quiero que las cosas cambien, quiero que estemos los tres juntos para siempre!..-

-Yo tambien creia en eso hasta hace muy poco… pero amo a Haruhi, Hikaru… y estar juntos para siempre es solo algo irreal que creamos para mentirnos a nosotros mismos… algo que ocultaba tambien tus propios sentimientos…-

Hikaru no queria seguir escuchando. No queria aceptar que las cosas cambien para ellos. Queria que todos sean como una gran familia para siempre. Pero era imposible, muy en el fondo siempre supo que aquello era imposible.

-Por eso debemos aceptar lo que pasa… las cosas cambian y… -

-Y ambos amamos a Haruhi… ¿No es asi?-

Kaoru se sorprende, y se angustia al escucharlo. Sujeta fuertemente su mano, pero Hikaru la aparta violentamente.

-Ahora entiendo todo… entiendo absolutamente todo, Kaoru…-

-Hikaru…-

-La pregunta es… "¿Que sucederá cuando nos guste algo que no podamos compartir entre ambos"?-

-Yo… no lo se…-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que amabas a Haruhi desde el principio?-

-Porque… es que yo…-

-¿Me estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo? ¿Fingiendo que era solo una amiga? ¿Y mirándome a mi, sin decirme nada nunca?-

-Pero… Hikaru…-

-¿Acaso siempre supiste que amaba a Haruhi, y solo nos mirabas desde lejos para ver en cuento tiempo se daría cuenta el idiota de tu hermano de lo que sentia?-

-¡No! ¡Yo nunca…!-

-No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho algo tan importante… pense que no habia secreto entre nosotros… la verdad creo que solo te estabas burlando de mi a mis espaldas..-

-¡Yo no seria capas de eso! ¿Cómo puedes decir que..-

-¡Cuando veo a Tamaki- senpai cerca de Haruhi, me siento horrible, Kaoru!-

-Lo se…-

-¡Y cuando la veo contigo tambien! ¡Cuando alguien se le insinua de cualquier tipo de forma, siento ganas de matar a cualquiera que se me interponga!-

-Lo se…-

-Pense que era normal… pero ahora se que eran celos… ¿Verdad? Siempre supiste que estaba celoso… y jamas me lo dijiste… solo me observabas y no eras capas de decir lo que me pasaba…-

-Lo dices como si todo fuera mi culpa… tu eres el unico que puede darse cuenta de sus sentimientos… yo no puedo solucionarte la vida, y no estaré siempre a tu lado…-

-¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿¡Por eso nunca me dijiste tus sentimientos?! ¡No te perdonare esto tan fácilmente!-

-¡Hikaru! ¡Yo… yo quiero estar con Haruhi! ¡Yo quiero…. Que me corresponda!-

Hikaru abre los ojos pasmado. Kaoru lo mira adolorido, sin saber que decir a continuación.

-Yo… no quiero…-

-Hikaru…-

-¡Yo tambien amo a Haruhi! ¡Y no quiero que nadie mas este con ella! ¡No me importa que seas tu! ¡Eso ya no me importa!-

Kaoru lo mira shockeado. Estaba mucho mas nervioso que antes, y ciertamente esas palabras lo habian lastimado mas. Pensaba que su hermano lo apoyaría, pero en ves de eso, solo habia expresado una opinión inmadura.

-Egoísta… ¡Si solo piensas en ti, empezare a hacer lo mismo! ¡Yo me quedare con Haruhi, y dejare de preocuparme por ti!-

Esta ves, Hikaru era el que habia quedado sin habla ante la declaración de su hermano.

-¿Pensar en mi? ¡Nunca has pensado en mi! ¡Si hubiera sido asi, me hubieras dicho lo que sentias desde el principio! ¡Me hubieras dicho todo sin mantener nada en secreto! ¡Tu eres el egoísta!-

-¡Callate! ¡Eres completamente inmaduro y no te das cuenta de todo lo que he hecho por ti! ¡No te mereces ser amigo de Haruhi! ¡Ella es muy especial, y estoy dispuesto a luchar por su amor!-

Hikaru lo mira con indignación, alza su mano y le da una violenta bofetada.

………………

………………

………………


	5. Chapter 5

Segundos.

Kaoru lo mira y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas. Levanta su mano lentamente, y se toca el rostro. Hikaru se sorprende, pero no logra reaccionar en el momento. El menor se levanta y sale corriendo fuera de la habitación. Hikaru no se atreve detenerlo, seguia con la mirada baja, sin saber porque lo habia golpeado. Cierra los ojos, mas angustiado que nunca. ¿Por qué lo habia echo? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado con él? No era su culpa, definitivamente lo que habia echo era completamente imperdonable. Hikaru se habia salido de control, y se habia dejado dominar por sus confusas emociones del momento.

-Kaoru… ¡KAORUU!!!!!-

Exclama asustado. Se levanta y sale corriendo fuera de la habitación. Lo busca por toda la mansión, y grita su nombre con la esperanza de que su hermano le conteste, pero no hubo respuesta de ningun tipo. Le pregunta a la servidumbre, y efectivamente, Kaoru habia salido de la mansión sin aclarar su destino.

Hikaru se horroriza, siente miedo, no sabe que hacer y no sabe a donde buscar. Era un imbecil, nunca se perdonaria por lo que acababa de hacer. Sentia odio hacia si mismo, porque habia alejado a la unica persona habia estado a su lado por tanto tiempo.

Sube a su habitación, y cierra la puerta. Se sienta en la cama, y baja la mirada, nervioso. Si salía a buscar sin rumbo, no lo encontraría. Tenia que pensar, tenía que usar la cabeza. Pero la sola idea de que su gemelo se apartara de él, y se marchara para siempre…

-¡NOOO!!-

Grita sujetándose la cabeza. No queria entrar en pánico, asi que decide llamar a alguien para que lo ayude. Saca su celular, lo abre y se detiene.

-Yo… no puedo llamar a Haruhi… ¿Que voy a decirle si lo hago?... tampoco a Tamaki- senpai… no quiero hacerlo… ¿¡Que tengo que hacer ahora?!-

Aprieta el celular con su mano y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

-Basta… tengo que tranquilizarme… si no lo hago, no podre encontrarlo y todo sera mucho peor… -

Vuelve a abrir el celular, y mira los números. Marca y se lo coloca en el oido.

-¡Hola ^^! ¡Hika- chan! ¡No me esperaba que me llames!-

-Ho..Honey… senpai…-

-Acabo de llegar de la mansión de Takashi. Lamento que no hayamos podido ir a espiar a Haru- chan en su cita ^^, jejej.. pero ya sabes, teniamos un asunto que atender.. en fin, ¿Por qué me llamabas?-

-Yo… es que… yo…-

Honey nota que la voz de Hikaru se quebraba al tratar de pronunciar palabras.

-¿Sucedió algo malo, Hika- chan?-

-Ka… Kaoru… se fue…-

-¿Se fue? ¿A dónde?-

-No lo se… nosotros… discutimos y entonces… él se fue…-

-¿¡Discutieron?! ¿¡Se fue de su mansión?! ¡¿Que fue lo que paso?!-

-Lo unico que se es que ahora… Kaoru me odia…-

-¡Eso no puede ser verdad! ¡Kao- chan te quiere mucho, y aunque discutan el nunca seria capas de odiarte!-

-Lo que le hice fue horrible… y todo lo que le dije, no merezco que me perdone… ¡No tengo idea de donde esta ahora! ¡Quiero volver a estar con él! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!-

-Llamare a Haru- chan y a los demas para que lo busquemos todos juntos. No sera difícil, y asi podran arreglarse-

-¡No! ¡No los llames! Nadie… debe saberlo… en especial Haruhi…-

-Hika- chan… ¿Acaso discutieron por Haru- chan?-

Hikaru hace silencio, su mano comienza a temblar y vuelve a sentir dolor, las palabras que habia dicho, y las de Kaoru se mezclaban en su mente. Se sentia horrible.

-No importa, ¡ire a tu mansión en este mismo instante! ¡Encontraremos a Kao- chan cueste lo que cueste!-

Dicho esto, corta la llamada, Hikaru cierra el celular. Pensaba en Kaoru, y solo recordaba todo lo que le habia dicho.

-Yo no tengo toda la culpa… Kaoru debio haberme dicho sus sentimientos desde que empezo a amar a Haruhi… aunque… ¿Por qué reaccione de esa forma? ¿Por qué fui tan violento?! ¡Soy un idiota!! ¡Un estupido!!-

Se cubre el rostro con las manos, y comienza a pensar.

-Yo nunca… pense en los sentimientos de Kaoru… siempre fui egoísta, si hubiera sido un buen hermano, me hubiera dado cuenta por mi mismo… lo lamento… lo siento tanto, Kaoru… no quiero perderte, no quiero que me odies… perdoname…-

------------

------------

------------

Una hora después.

-¡¡Hika- chan!! ¡Vine lo mas rapido posible!-

Honey entra a su habitación y se le tira encima lloriqueando.

-Honey- senpai O.o..-

-¡Ohh, lo siento T.T! ¡Pero al pensar que Kao- chan discutió contigo, me siento muy triste! ¡Ustedes son muy unidos! ¡Buaaa!!!-

-Ya lo se… ¡Ya lo se! ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Me odia! ¡Quisiera morirme!!-

-Pero Hika- chan… ¿Realmente fue muy serio? ¿No fingen como siempre?-

-¡No! No estamos jugando… nosotros peleamos de verdad…-

-¿Por qué?-

Él se pone algo nervioso, y baja la mirada timidamente. Honey sabia perfectamente lo que significaba eso.

-¿A ti te gusta Haru- chan?-

-Yo… es que Kaoru me dijo que…-

-La ama tambien, ¿Verdad?-

Hikaru se queda atonito al escuchar su ingenua suposición.

-¿Cómo sabias que…?-

-Hika- chan… cualquiera con sentido comun se hubiera dado cuenta que Kao- chan sentia algo muy especial por Haru- chan… y honestamente pense que tu lo sabias, ya que eres su hermano y siempre estas con él… tambien pense que estabas muy seguro de tus propios sentimientos…-

-¿Acaso todos sabian lo que sentíamos?-

-No todos… Tama- chan y Haru- chan son bastante despistados, y es obvio que no lo saben... pero ahora quiero que me digas que fue lo que sucedió..-

-Me salí de control.. y me senti muy enojado cuando Kaoru me dijo que queria que Haruhi… le corresponda… no se porque reaccione tan mal… no se porque fui tan estupido… ahora me odia, Honey- senpai… ¡Me odia y no me perdonara!-

-No te odia… y creo que puedo entender lo que paso…-

Honey le sonrie comprendiendo su tristeza.

-¿Tienes idea de por que no te dijo nada acerca de sus sentimientos?-

Hikaru abre los ojos, y se sorprende.

-No te lo dijo porque estaba dispuesto a guardarse esos sentimientos por ti… porque te quiere mucho, y porque no queria que las cosas cambien nunca…-

-Pero… Kaoru…-

-Él solo queria que te des cuenta por ti mismo que amas a Haru- chan, no podia decirtelo. ¿Y sabes que creo? Que hoy se armo de valor para decirtelo porque tuvo muchas expectativas hacia ti… confió ciegamente, y pensó que serias mas maduro y lo tomarias bien…-

-Soy un perfecto imbecil…-

-Kao- chan se fue porque estaba muy triste… no reaccionaste como lo esperaba… ¿Le dijiste algo muy malo?...... ¿¡Hika- chan?!!-

Hikaru cierra los ojos, y lagrimas caen.

-Lo golpee… y le dije que era un egoísta porque no habia pensado en mi… ¡¿Por qué lo hice?!! ¡¡Soy el mas inconsciente, el mas estupido, el mas inmaduro!! ¡Kaoru no debe perdonarme, porque si me hubieran hecho algo asi, yo no lo haria!!-

-Pero Kao- chan es muy diferente a ti… Hika- chan…-

Honey le sonrie tristemente, y Hikaru levanta la mirada para verlo.

-Ambos son diferentes, y mucho. Por eso él te perdonara… aun tienen mucho de que hablar, no creo que lo de Haru- chan haya sido lo unico que tenia para decirte… -

-Tengo que encontrarlo… debo hacerlo rapido…-

-Él es mas sensible… y debe estar sufriendo mas… ¡Vayamos a buscarlo!-

-¿Pero en donde puede estar?-

- Debo llamar a alguien..-

-¿¡Que?! ¡No llames a Haruhi!-

-No te preocupes ^^..-

Honey toma su celular y marca. Hikaru solo lo mira sin quedarse tranquilo.

-¿Hola? ¡Haru- chan ^^, ¡soy yo! Te llamaba para que…-

Hikaru lo mira horrotizado y se le arroja encima.

-¡Noo! ¡Corta! ¡Corta!-

-¡Pero es la mas indicada para ayudarnos!-

------

-Etto… ¿Honey- senpai? ¿Hikaru ¬¬?.. ¿Que sucede?-

Haruhi estaba acostada en su cama, luego de un día tan agotador para todos.

Pero desde su celular, solo escuchaba gritos y quejas.

-¿Hay alguien?- Pregunta algo extrañada.

Honey se saca de encima a Hikaru, y lo mira suplicante.

-¡Lo siento, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer en un momento de crisis!-

-¡Honey- senpai T.T!-

-¿Crisis? ¿Paso algo grave :-S?-

Pregunta Haruhi, y se sienta en su lugar. Honey vuelve a tomar la llamada y decide hablar.

-Es muy importante… Kao- chan y Hika- chan discutieron porque él decidio decirle lo que sentia por…-

Hikaru le arrebata el celular de las manos, y se sonroja completamente.

-¿¡Estas loco?! ¡No.. no puedes decirle eso!-

-¿Pero no fue por eso la pelea?-

-Pe..pero.. ¡Estas cosas son importantes! ¡Haruhi no debe saberlo!-

-¿Saber que cosa? ¿Hikaru?-

Pregunta ella, comenzando a preocuparse por lo poco que habia escuchado.

Hikaru se coloca el celular en el oido, dispuesto a hablar.

-Haruhi… Kaoru se fue de casa… discutimos y yo… bueno… fue mi culpa…-

-Hikaru…-

-No se a donde se fue… solo huyo… necesito encontrarlo… fui un imbecil…-

-Lo buscaremos todos juntos, todo saldra bien. Ire a tu mansión enseguida.-

-Perdoname… yo… no queria molestarte…-

-No te disculpes, ustedes me preocupan. Estoy segura de que cuando se encuentren podran arreglarse… nos vemos.-

Corta la llamada, Hikaru suspira tristemente y toma asiento en su cama. Honey se le acerca y lo mira preocupado.

-Hika- chan… no estes triste… veras que lo encontraremos y todo estara bien ^^..-

-No creo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes…-

-¿Que?-

-Kaoru me dijo lo que siente… y yo le dije lo que sentia… siempre juntos, y siempre compartiendo todo… pero… "¿Que sucederá cuando nos guste algo que no podamos compartir entre ambos?"-

-Deja de pensar asi…-

-Lo mas normal es que deteste con todas sus fuerzas… fui tan egoísta…-

-¡Basta! ¡Deja de hablar asi!-

-Y ahora… me quedare solo…-

-¡Hika- chan!!! ¡Basta!!!-

Honey le coloca las manos en sus hombros y lo mira seriamente. Hikaru contenia las ganas de llorar.

-¿¡Es tan difícil que confíes en Kao- chan?! ¿¡Que no lo conoces bien a pesar de ser tu gemelo?! ¡Han pasado toda la vida juntos, y aun no sabes como seria capas de reaccionar! ¡Él nunca seria capas de hacer eso! ¡Él confió en ti, ahora tu debes hacerlo!-

-Honey- senpai…-

-Solo debes… confiar en tu hermano…-

--------------------------------

Haruhi caminaba por la calles, casi a las corridas.

-¿Que habra pasado ahora? Espero que no haya sido algo fingido para molestarme ¬¬… aunque…-

Luego de cruzar una calle, se detiene, y observa la gente de su alrededor.

-Hikaru se oía muy mal…-

Gira hacia su derecha, y nota que habia una cantidad de gente que marchaba.

-Kaoru…-

Sigue al monton de gente, y la aparta de su camino.

-¡Kaoru!-

Pero él no gira, y se pierde en la multitud.

-¡Espera! ¡Ven!-

Sigue avanzando con dificultad, y en una esquina trata de empujar a las personas y salir adelante.

-¡KAORU!-

Sin darse cuenta, un auto pasa a dos centímetros de ella, Haruhi grita impresionada, pero en ese momento una mano le toma el brazo y la jala hacia atrás.

-Estuvo cerca…-

-Lo se… gracias…-

Gira su cabeza hacia atrás, y se sorprende. Se suelta rapidamente, y lo mira con reproche.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué no paraste cuando te llamaba? ¡Estoy segura de que me escuchaste, Kaoru!-

-Emm.. no lo se, jejej..-

Haruhi nota que tenia el rostro marcado, era un golpe. Se acerca lentamente y le acaricia la mejilla. Kaoru se sorprende y se sonroja un poco.

-¿Que fue lo que te…?-

Él sujeta su mano y la baja bruscamente.

-No es nada…-

-¿Fue Hikaru?-

Kaoru no responde, y desvia un poco la mirada.

-¡Esta ves si que se paso de la raya! ¡Iremos a tu mansión y hablare con él acerca de esto!-

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas!-

-¡Pero Kaoru! ¡No puedo creer que haya sido tan inmaduro al golpearte! ¡Aunque hayan discutido, es absurdo!-

-No Haruhi… yo tuve la culpa… tendria que haber predicho que sucederia algo como esto… yo fui el tonto, Hikaru reacciono como debia…-

-No puedo permitir que esto siga…-

-Hablare con él, no tienes que intervenir…-

-Hikaru me llamó, y me dijo que habias huido de casa porque habian discutido… me preocupan, y voy a intervenir quieras o no…-

-¡Si lo haces, no te perdonare!-

-Kaoru…-

Ella lo mira con mucha preocupación, pero Kaoru estaba muy decidido, y habia tenido el suficiente tiempo para pensar.

-Haruhi… en este momento él debe sentirse muy mal, y hasta puede que piense que fue su culpa… pero no es cierto, lo que me dijo ciertamente es la verdad… huí sin querer reconocerlo, pero ahora las cosas son muy claras..-

-¿Por qué discutieron?-

-Eso ya no importa… pero yo empecé la pelea sin darme cuenta, y ahora se que fue mi error… él unico egoísta y desconsiderado soy yo…-

-No digas eso… tu no eres nada de lo que dices… eres el que mas piensa en Hikaru, y el que se encarga de protegerlo y de cuidarlo a pesar de que no se de cuenta… -

-Pero ahora no fue asi… le dije algo, y pense que reaccionaria de forma diferente… pero que lo haya echo de esta forma solo me da a entender que no soy un buen hermano y que no lo conozco lo suficiente… fui egoísta y bastante descarado al decirle lo que sentia… ademas…-

-¡No quiero seguir escuchándote!-

Exclama Haruhi, dolida al intentar comprenderlo. Kaoru la mira atonito.

-¡Eres un verdadero tonto! ¡Aunque lo que me digas sea verdad, si Hikaru no controla sus emociones lastimara a muchas personas, a sus amigos, y a cualquiera que se le acerque! ¡Debe dejar de ser tan inmaduro, y tu debes dejar de justificarlo! ¿Que no entiendes? ¡Eres su gemelo, y aunque no me lo digas directamente, lo mas seguro es que en la discusión tu hayas sido el que salio mas lastimado! ¡Se atrevió a herirte a ti, a lo mas importante que ha tenido hasta ahora!-

Él abre los ojos asombrado. Baja la mirada, con angustia, y vuelve a mirarla a los ojos.

-No me importa. No me importa salir lastimado… con tal que eso favorezca su crecimiento… yo hare todo lo posible para que Hikaru comience a madurar solo… y si eso significa que deba sacrificarme, y salir de su camino… lo hare…-

-Kaoru…-

-He comprendido todo, la razon de la discusión, y los errores que cometí hasta ahora… se lo que debo hacer en este momento. Todo esta muy claro..-

-No entiendo..-

-Ya veras, Haruhi… él comenzara a cambiar, y todo saldra bien…-

-No pensaras que… tu eres… para Hikaru…-

Kaoru le cubre la boca con los dedos, y le sonrie tiernamente. Entonces asiente con la cabeza.

-Ahora él… podra ser verdaderamente feliz, porque empezare a ayudarlo…-

*"Un estorbo"*

------------

Ya era de noche, obviamente.

Haruhi y Kaoru volvian a la mansión, ingresan sin problemas y suben a la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta, Hikaru y Honey se levantan pasmados.

-¡Kao- chan T.T!!!!! ¡Buaaaaaaaaa!!!!!-

Honey se le arroja encima, y lo abraza llorando. Kaoru le sonrie tranquilamente, y le acaricia la cabeza.

-Veo que también estaba preocupado… Honey- senpai ^^U..-

-¡Claro que si T.T!! ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ustedes!-

Haruhi observa a Hikaru a lo lejos, y cuando esta dispuesta a acercarse para darle su mas sincera opinión, Kaoru la sostiene del brazo y la detiene.

-Kaoru..-

-Haruhi… Honey- senpai… ¿Podrian dejarnos solos?-

Pregunta amablemente. Hikaru lo mira, y siente mucha culpa, estaba muy arrepentido, y no sabia si lo perdonaría.

-Ohh.. esta bien.. los dejamos solos…-

-Chicos…-

Haruhi no se atreve a seguir, los mira con muchas dudas, y al final decide salir de la habitación y esperar afuera junto con Honey. Al cerrarse la puerta, ambos se quedan de pie, mirándose y en silencio. Kaoru sonrie de forma pura, y se le acerca. Hikaru solo se siente peor, y antes de poder hablar, su hermano lo mira con gentileza.

-Perdoname, Hikaru… todo fue mi culpa… es normal que me odies en este momento…-

Hikaru queda sin habla al escucharlo, ¿Se estaba disculpando? Pero él habia sido el idiota que habia causado la pelea, no podia entenderlo.

-Ka..Kaoru… no tienes que..-

-Lamento haber dicho todas esas cosas… ahora me doy cuenta de que yo fui el unico egoísta… ¿Me perdonas?-

-¡Yo fui el que dijo cosas horribles! ¡Tu no debes disculparte!-

-Debo hacerlo… porque se que lo hiciste sin intenciones, era normal que reacciones asi. Y ahora… he decidido algo…-

-¿Que estas diciendo?-

Pregunta débilmente Hikaru, y no lo ve directamente a los ojos. Kaoru sonrie con tristeza, y le acaricia el rostro delicadamente.

-Dejare que te quedes con Haruhi… ¿Si ^^?-

El mayor abre los ojos atonito, y retrocede nervioso. Él entiende su reacción, y baja la mirada.

-Si eso hace que las cosas entre nosotros esten bien, me retracto de todo lo que te dije. Dejare que te quedes con Haruhi, y estoy seguro de que juntos seran muy felices… ¿No crees? Te ayudare para ella se de cuenta de tus sentimientos…-

-¿Por qué decidiste eso? me habias dicho que querías que te corresponda… -

-Cambie de opinión… ustedes dos hacen mejor pareja, jeje..-

-Kaoru..-

-Ademas de esta forma, no pelearemos entre nosotros… lo mejor es que tu estes con ella.. Hikaru, no me gustaría que discutiéramos o peleáramos por esto. Por eso quiero ayudarte, y cuando le confieses a Haruhi que la amas, yo estaré muy satisfecho.. –

-¡E..Espera! ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¡Yo.. yo no quiero que las cosas sean asi! ¡No quiero que tu.. que tu..!-

-Yo estare bien… no debes preocuparte… ¿No te parece que asi todo sera menos problemático?-

-No quiero que… hagas todo eso por mi… es demasiado, Kaoru..-

-Lo hago porque quiero ayudarte… pero si aun sigues enojado conmigo, comprendo..-

-¡Callate! ¡Tu debes ser el que me odie! ¡¿No te das cuenta de todo lo que te hice?!-

Exclama Hikaru, y cierra los con fuerza. Kaoru lo mira sin expresión.

-Me dijiste la verdad, y por eso me di cuenta que lo que hacia era egoísta… ahora yo solo quiero… que crezcas…-

Kaoru comienza a llorar, pero no deja de sonreírle a su hermano. A Hikaru se le parte el corazón al verlo, nunca se habia sentido tan mal, él solo estaba sufriendo, y sabia que era por su culpa.

-Yo… hare lo que sea para que crezcas y madures… y de esa forma podras ser verdaderamente feliz, Hikaru… no voy a interponerme en esto… prometo ayudarte en todo lo que pueda…-

-¡Kaoru!-

-Asi que saldré de tu camino… porque solo soy un estorbo… aunque no lo veas, eso es lo unico que soy…-

Hikaru se acerca y le seca las lagrimas, entonces lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo siento… perdoname, por favor…-

-No tengo que perdonarte nada, no hiciste nada…-

-No quise golpearte… no quise lastimar tus sentimientos… soy un imbecil, soy un asco… no merezco ser tu hermano…-

-No.. yo.. soy el que no merece tu perdon, el que cometio errores hasta ahora… yo soy el que esta mal..-

-¡No! ¡Tu me abriste los ojos, y estas dispuesto a reprimir tu amor por mi! ¡Yo no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, nunca me lo perdonaria! ¡Por eso me niego a seguir tu idea!-

-Pero… Hikaru…-

Él se separa, Kaoru lo observa con los ojos llorosos.

-No quiero que sufras por mi culpa…-

Kaoru sonrie, y baja la mirada.

-Yo no estoy sufriendo… yo quiero que las cosas sean asi. Por eso he renunciado a Haruhi, aunque no quieras ya lo he hecho..-

-No… tu no puedes…-

-Eres lo mas importante para mi… y desde ahora en adelante te ayudare, no me estoy torturando a mi mismo… realmente quiero que estes con Haruhi… ¡Voy a apoyarte!-

-¿Por qué no te importan tus sentimientos? No puedo tolerar que hagas esto por mi…-

-Porque… si eres feliz, yo tambien lo seré…-

-------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Hola hola, Host Club!-

Dos chicas abren las puertas del Host Club. Y saludan al unísono.

-¡Princesas! ¡Han vuelto nuevamente juntas! ¡Nos deleitamos con su presencia en todas las ocaciones! Excepto en las que discuten a muerte O.o|||.. ¡Pero sean bienvenidas de todas formas :D!-

Las recibe Tamaki, con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad.

-Gracias, Tamaki- kun..-

-Nosotras lamentamos ocasionar problemas cada ves que venimos, jeje..-

Y en eso, llega Haruhi, y camina hacia ellos.

-Tsukihime, Orihime.. me alegro que esta ves vengan juntas.. ¿No han tenido problemas desde la ultimas ves que nos vimos, verdad?-

-Por supuesto que no ^^..-

-Todo ha estado muy tranquilo..-

-¡Excelente! ¡Me da gusto escuchar eso! ¿Van a solicitar a alguien? No es por nada… pero yo estoy libre, y como soy el King, esta ves pueden tener el honor y privilegio de…-

-Naa, gracias ^^..-

-Pasamos ¬¬..-

Tamaki las escucha, baja la mirada y camina lentamente hacia el rincón para deprimirse.

-¿A quien van a solicitar?-

-¡Pues a ti!-

Gritan con muchos animos, al mismo tiempo. Se miran la una con la otra, y comienzan a reirse.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunta Haruhi, sin comprender.

-Es que… bueno, hace mucho que no haciamos eso…antes era normal, pero lo habiamos dejado de hacer desde hace meses, jeje..-

Dice Tsukihime, aun riendo.

-Hablar al mismo tiempo, ya sabes. Resulta gracioso, pero desde que nos reconciliamos en la ultima discusión, las cosas han mejorado mucho. Ya no hay tanta tension como antes, ni esa necesidad de separarse, simplemente estamos disfrutando el momento..-

Continua diciendo Orihime. Haruhi las mira, y sonrie satisfecha.

-Pues es mejor asi… se las ve mas felices. Esta bien empezar a separase y dar los primeros pasos, pero debe ser de a poco, ¿Si?.. si lo hacen apresuradamente se lastimaran mucho..-

-¡Hai ^^!-

Dicen ellas a la ves. Pero Haruhi baja la mirada, y se entristece un poco.

-Emm.. ¿Que sucede?- Pregunta Tsukihime, y su hermana la mira confundida.

-Oh… eh.. nada… es solo que… no creo que les importe mucho..-

-Claro que nos importa, eres como nuestra hermanita ^^-

-Mas bien, eres una amiga… de verdad…-

Dice Tsukihime, y sonrie con confianza. Haruhi se sorprende por ello, y entonces las mira directamente a los ojos.

-En realidad… estoy un poco preocupada… y ahora que lo pienso bien, talves ustedes podrian ser de gran ayuda…-

-No entiendo… ¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunta Orihime, y la observa preocupada.

-¿Podrian solicitar a Hikaru y a Kaoru? Quiero que les hablen, quizás asi las cosas puedan mejorar..-

-¿Sucedió algo malo con ellos?- Tsukihime comienza a buscarlos con la mirada.

-Discutieron… y a pesar de que ellos dicen que las cosas ya estan arregladas, yo no lo veo asi. No actuan igual que siempre, las clientas no lo notan… pero estoy segura de que ustedes podrian encontrar la raíz del problema.. si le hablan y los comprenden, podran ayudarlos…-

Les pide Haruhi, con un tono suave y amable.

-Pero pensamos que eran tus mejores amigos o algo asi, ¿No les preguntaste la razon?-

-Intente hablar con ellos por separado, pero siguen diciéndome que todo esta bien… ustedes pueden hacer algo, lo se..-

Orihime asiente, y sonrie.

-Ok, trataremos de hacer lo mejor posible ^^..-

-Aunque yo creo que si tienen problemas deberian solucionarlo ellos mismos… como sea, haremos lo que podamos..-

Tsukihime le sonrie igualmente. Haruhi cambia su expresión, y recobra algo de esperanza.

-¡Hikaru, Kaoru!- Exclama, y los llama para que vayan hacia ellas.

-¡Haruhi ^^!-

Kaoru viene a los trotes, y Hikaru lo seguia lentamente. Ambos notan la presencia de las gemelas, y reaccionan.

-¡Orihime, Tsukihime! ¡Que bueno que anden juntas por el Host Club! Veo que las cosas van muy entre ustedes luego de la pequeña pelea, jejej..-

Kaoru les sonrie, y las saluda de forma amigable. Hikaru las mira, y sonrie débilmente.

-Es genial que todo este bien, eso nos alegra..-

Haruhi, al escucharlos, gira levemente su mirada hacia las chicas. Claramente sus actitudes no eran normales. [Uno re feliz, y otro amargado de su existencia]

Entienden la indirecta, y deciden hablar.

-Queremos solicitarlos..-

Piden al unísono. Kaoru las escucha, y queda algo sorprendido, pero les sonrie y dirige la mirada hacia Hikaru.

-¡Claro! ¡Son muy divertidas ^^! Seran nuestras clientas nuevamente :D..-

-Si, sera divertido..-

Ellas pasan adelante, y ellos las siguen para sentarse.

Haruhi los observa, y solo pide que las cosas se solucionen entre ambos.

----------------

Los cuatro se sientan, y se produce un silencio incomodo.

-Emm… ¿Haruhi les pidio que nos solicitaran? Creo que la ultima ves fue, asi ^^U..-

Pregunta Kaoru, un poco nervioso.

-¡No, no! Quisimos hablar con ustedes por nuestra cuenta.. ya saben, es interesante hablar con personas que se parecen tanto a nosotras..-

Responde Orihime, apresurada.

-Jejeje, es cierto. no todos los dias compartimos la experiencia de gemelas. Por lo menos no tenemos que andar fingiendo incesto con ustedes..-

-Eso debe tener mucho éxito en todo el Host Club.. ahora veo porque son tan famosos..-

Dice Tsukihime, y mira de reojo a Hikaru, quien estaba callado.

-Mmm… creo que me deben una, jeje. La ultima ves que vine, no pudieron saber quien era.. son unos chicos malos, jaja..-

-No fue nuestra intención, ademas solo jugabas un poco para divertirte, hacíamos eso antes de entrar al Host Club, pero nosotros éramos mucho peores, jajaja..-

Kaoru sonríe algo inseguro, y Tsukihime nota que Hikaru no tenia intenciones de hablar.

-¡Creo que yo puedo diferenciarlos! ¡No es tan difícil, ademas tenemos el sexto sentido de gemelas XD!-

Orihime comienza a emocionarse, pero Tsukihime le regala una mirada dulce a su hermana.

-Quiero intentarlo yo, se que tu tiene mas afinidad para esto, pero solo probare… el que ha estado hablado hasta ahora es Kaoru… ¿No es asi?-

-Ohh.. emm si. Pero creo que no fue muy difícil saberlo de esta forma… asi el juego no tiene chiste ^^U..-

-Es cierto.. Hikaru no ha hablado hasta ahora, cualquiera hubiera podido hacerlo..-

Dice Orihime, algo decepcionada. Tsukihime observa a Hikaru, y se extraña.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué no hablas?-

Hikaru se pone un poco nervioso, y cuando esta a punto de decir algo, Kaoru coloca su mano en su pierna.

-Lo lamentamos.. es que últimamente Hikaru no se ha estado sintiendo muy bien, por eso no habla mucho ^^U… pero no es nada grave, podemos seguir atendiendo el Host Club..-

-Haruhi nos dijo que habian tenido una pelea…-

Dice Orihime, yendo al grano. Ambos se sorprenden, y bajan la mirada tristemente.

-Pe..pero ahora estamos bien, es normal que peleemos debes en cuando, ¿No creen?.. nos arreglamos y todo esta bien entre nosotros… ustedes tambien suelen pelear..-

-Estas mintiendo… y es obvio…-

Tsukihime cierra los ojos con cansancio, y Kaoru no reacciona ante sus palabras. Solo se le queda mirando.

-¿Saben?.. pelear esta bien debes en cuando, pero si no se arreglan como es debido, las cosas pueden ser peores con el tiempo.. lo decimos nosotras, que vivimos peleando..-

Dice Orihime con una sonrisa.

-¿Pelearon por algo grave? Supongo que fue asi, para que hayan pasado dias, y sigan de esta forma..-

-No estamos peleados… en realidad, estamos bien… yo solo estoy un poco aturdido todavia… pero nada ha cambiado…-

Dice Hikaru, sin mirarlas a los ojos.

-Mientes ¬¬… y para que lo sigan ocultando, debio ser algo horriblemente grave..-

Tsukihime suspira, y Orihime piensa exactamente lo mismo. Ambos las miran con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Haruhi esta muy preocupada por ustedes, deberian ser mas considerados y decirle porque pelearon… aunque sea a ella..-

-¿Haruhi?-

-Pero… le dijimos que nosotros ya nos habiamos…-

-Claramente es mentira, cuando unas personas muy unidas cambian su actitud de forma repentina, es obvio que las cosas no marchan bien. Antes, cuando nos separamos con Orihime, a todo el mundo le parecia raro, y suponian que nos habiamos peleado… no era como decian, las cosas habian cambiado, y se notaba que ya no era lo mismo-

-¡Nosotras podremos ayudarlos! ¿Que mejor cosa que un par de gemelas para comprender lo que siente y lo que pasan? Mas que nadie, entendemos sus problemas ^^.. y ustedes tambien nos comprenden a la perfección.-

Kaoru baja la mirada, lleno de dudas, y confundido. Sabia que aunque les contara su problema, ellas opinarian de una forma diferente. En cierto modo, eran un poco mas independientes la una de la otra, que él y Hikaru. Y ninguna de las dos hubiera tomado la determinación de sacrificarse totalmente, como lo estaba haciendo Kaoru.

En ese momento, Hikaru alza la mirada y las mira seriamente.

-Al final… ustedes… ¿Que es lo que haran respecto a sus sentimientos por Haruhi?-

Esa pregunta se clava en el fondo del alma de Kaoru, era lo unico que los atormentaba hasta ahora a ambos. Era la completa realidad, ya que desde su ultima charla, ambos habian salido muy afectados de forma emocional, y pensar en Haruhi los lastimaba a cada uno. ¿Que es lo que debian hacer? Kaoru habia decidido reprimir su deseo por Hikaru, pero él estaba mucho peor, se sentia triste por el gran sacrificio de su hermano, y por eso habia estado tan decaído últimamente.

-TREGUA XP- Dicen las gemelas al mismo tiempo, y con un gesto desinteresado.

-¿¡Ahh? ¿Eso que significa?- Pregunta ellos al unísono.

-¿Saben? Creo que ustedes deben sentir el mismo aprecio por ella… y sentimos algo muy especial, ahora puedo asegurar que es mucho cariño y felicidad… Haruhi nos hizo sentir muy bien… nos hizo sentir que eramos entidades diferentes, porque a pesar de que sabemos que somos muy distintas, lo que las personas nos decian nos afectaba, hasta el punto de comenzar a creer que eramos iguales…-

-Queremos mucho a Haruhi… pero… nosotras tambien nos amamos, es un inigualable "amor entre hermanas" ^^.. asi que para no discutir ni pelear entre nosotras, hemos decidido que seremos sus amigas hasta el final..-

-Ademas si alguna de nosotras estuvieramos con ella… seria lesbianismo O.o..-

-¿A eso le llaman "tregua" entre ustedes?-

Pregunta Hikaru, atónito. Y ellas asienten.

-De todas formas, somos conscientes de los que nos esta pasando. Y es la primera ves que sentimos amor por alguien… sabemos que esto podria expandir nuestro mundo, pero si peleamos no tendria beneficios… yo creo que Haruhi se pondría muy triste si supiera que estamos sufriendo por ella..-

Dice Tsukihime, y suspira frustrada.

-Oye, Tsukihime… ¿No crees que si alguna de las dos se queda con ella, aprenderíamos un poco mas sobre "experiencias amorosas" y de esa forma maduraríamos?-

-Idiota ¬¬… ya hablamos de eso, y definitivamente NO..-

-¿Pero por que?-

-Porque… no maduraríamos… en realidad, solo la que se quede con Haruhi crecería, y aprendería por su cuenta… si soy yo la que me quede sola, ¿Que rayos sera lo que me pase? ¿Me quedaria encerrada en un frasco como hasta ahora? Ni de broma, empezaremos a crecer juntas, sino perjudicaríamos a la contraria..-

-Woow.. veo que te preocupas ^^.. yo no quiero que madures sin mi..-

-A pesar de todo, tengo un poco mas de sentido comun ¬¬|||..-

Kaoru escucha su conversación, y sonrie tristemente.

-Chicas… la verdad me da gusto escuchar lo que tienen para decirnos… pero ahora puedo entender su situación, y siguen siendo muy diferentes a nosotros.. ^^U..-

Hikaru abre los ojos atonito, y gira hacia su hermano.

-¿Diferente? No me vengan con mentiras ¬¬..-

-Yo los vi muchas veces… ambos aman a Haruhi, ¿Verdad?.. si no quieren que el contrario sufra, deben comenzar a expandir su mundo juntos, no por separado..-

-Ustedes han tomado una decisión con firmeza. Y han decidido dejar a Haruhi y solo considerarla su amiga. Yo habia pensado miles de veces hacer eso… pero… somos muy diferentes. Ustedes saben cual es su camino, y estan creciendo de la forma correcta… pero nosotros somos mas lentos… y estamos muy atrás… por eso ya tomamos nuestra propia decisión…-

Kaoru vuelve a sonreírles, pero Hikaru se angustia mucho al escucharlo.

Tsukihime y Orihime los miran preocupadas.

-Yo hare que Hikaru se quede con Haruhi… y asi sera feliz a su lado, madurara y podra salir de nuestro mundo… estoy seguro que podra por su cuenta, yo lo apoyare…-

-¿¡Pero que pasara contigo?!- Exclama Orihime, asustada.

-Yo… no creo que importe lo que pase conmigo… porque mientras él pueda avanzar solo, todo estara bien…-

-¡Lo que dices es horrible! ¡Es los mas perjudicial para ti mismo! ¡Te estas destruyendo, aislando, no puedes hacerlo!-

-¡Te quedaras solo en su mundo! ¡Estar solo… estar solo es lo peor!!-

Orihime lo observa con suplica, sintiendose muy identificada. Hikaru mira hacia abajo, y comienza a temblar. ¿Por qué Kaoru estaba tan decidido en hacerlo feliz? ¿Por qué no le importaba lo que le sucediera a él mismo? no queria… lo que menos deseaba en este mundo era que sufra por su culpa, y ahora se sacrificaba enteramente por él. Lo peor de todo es que aunque habia intentado hacer que cediera, él solo se negaba y seguia con su plan.

-Antes tenia miedo de quedarme solo… y recordaba constantemente que Hikaru me habia prometido que nunca me abandonaría… me aferraba a sus palabras como un niño… porque la verdad, sigo siendo el menor, y aunque no lo parezca soy el mas inmaduro de ambos… por supuesto que no quiero quedarme solo. Hasta ahora habiamos compartido la soledad de dos personas… pero si Hikaru deja de estar solo, y comienza a conocer el mundo, ya no lo estara… eso me hace seguir adelante, aunque yo me quede solo, él podra conocer gente… a mi eso me hace muy feliz…-

-¡Es un suicidio ò.ó!!-

Exclaman las gemelas, levantandose enojadas. Kaoru las mira con una gotita en la cabeza, y Hikaru aprieta sus puños con todas sus fuerzas.

-Basta…-

-¿Hikaru?- Pregunta Kaoru, al girar hacia él.

-¡Basta! ¡No puedo seguir soportando esto!-

Grita furioso, y observa a su hermano con ira. Ambas se acomodan, observándolos con atención.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡No pienso permitir que hagas todo eso por mi! ¡Estas loco! ¡Hemos estado juntos hasta ahora, ¿Y ahora me dices que solo quieres que yo comience a salir de nuestro mundo! ¡Imbecil! ¡Vamos a hacerlo juntos, como todo hasta ahora!-

-¿Y que hay de Haruhi?-

Pregunta el menor, con toda seriedad. Hikaru queda shockeado, y poco a poco recupera la compostura.

-Ahora no puedes comprender… y ustedes dos tampoco…- Dice, y gira hacia Tsukihime y Orihime.

-Lo que dicen tiene sentido… solo uno de nosotros crecerá, y otro se quedara solo… pero es lo que he decidido, y nada cambiara eso. No me importa si Hikaru me odia por lo que he determinado. No me importa si todos estan en contra mio por eso, a esta altura ya no me importa nada, solo ignorare la poca madurez que tengo… y hare mi mayor esfuerzo para lograr el beneficio de mi hermano..-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Hikaru se levanta violentamente y lo observa con rencor. Da media vuelta, sale corriendo hacia la puerta, y abandona del Host Club.

Todo el mundo, los demas Host, y las clientas quedan en un silencio sepulcral al presenciar tal escena.

-¡HIKARU!-

Grita Haruhi, preocupada al ver lo que pasaba. Duda unos segundos, pero casi al instante sale corriendo detrás de él.

-¡Hika- chan!-

-¡Hikaru!!-

Los demas miembros del Host Club reaccionan, y se reunen en el centro para saber lo que habia pasado.

-¿Te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste?- Pregunta Tsukihime, señalando a Kaoru, con enojo.

-¡Tienes que ir por él!- Exclama Orihime, muy preocupada.

-No… no debo hacerlo…-

-¿¡QUE?!-

-Hikaru todavia no logra entender lo que quiero hacer… y sigue preocupándose por mi, piensa que lo que hago me perjudica mucho, y que él no lo vale… pero yo solo quiero que sea feliz…-

-¡No lo estas logrando! ¡Tu hermano sufre mucho por ti! ¡Estas preocupado!-

-Lo se… pero hasta que no acepte la realidad, y no salga del cascaron… sera imposible que madure de una ves… tiene que entender que soy un estorbo para su crecimiento, y que no debo preocuparle…-

-¿Vas a dejar que las cosas sigan asi, hasta que acepte tu loca idea?-

Pregunta Tsukihime, cruzada de brazos. Kaoru asiente sin dudar.

-¡Kaoru!- Tamaki se les acerca corriendo, seguido de los demas.

-¿Que fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué Hikaru huyo de esa forma?-

-No se preocupe, King… él esta bien, volverá muy pronto..-

-¿¡Pero que fue lo que paso?!-

-Nada importante… se molesto un poco por algo que le dije, y sabe que es muy impulsivo… ya se retractara y volverá…-

Contesta, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Tamaki lo mira preocupado, y nota que él tambien estaba extraño.

-¿Tu estas bien?-

-Si… estoy bien, no se preocupe…-

-Entonces ve por Hikaru, y tráelo devuelta. Si no es tan grave como dices, tu puedes lograr calmarlo..-

-Tamaki- senpai… debo dejar solo a Hikaru por esta ves…-

Él se sorprende, y los demas miembros del Host Club tambien.

-Haruhi fue por él, ademas no lo ayudare si voy a consolarlo… debe estar un poco molesto conmigo… creo que..-

-¡¿Que no aprendiste nada con nosotras?!-

Todos giran hacia Orihime, que se habia puesto de pie, y miraba a Kaoru con reproche.

-Tamaki- kun me dijo que lo peor que puedes hacer en estos momentos es dejar solo a un hermano… tienes que ayudarlo, sino seguirá sufriendo por todo… ¿No era que querías que sea feliz? ¡Ve por él, y acompáñalo!- Dice Tsukihime.

Kaoru entrecierra los ojos tristemente, pero alguien lo jala desde abajo.

-Kao- chan… ¿Estas reprimiendo tu deseo por Hika- chan?- Honey lo mira con sus enormes ojitos brillosos.

-Ho.. Honey… senpai..-

-Si es asi, lo estas lastimando mucho… tienes que ir para hablar con él, y ahora toma la decisión correcta, debes pensar y confiar plenamente en tu gemelo… porque aunque no lo parezca, Hika- chan es mucho mas maduro de lo que piensas…-

-Kaoru…-

Tamaki posa su la mano en su hombro, y le sonrie con naturalidad.

-Aunque Haruhi haya ido por Hikaru, no creo que sus palabras le lleguen tanto como las tuyas.. ¿No crees? Asi que… ¿Por qué no vas a hacer las paces con él?-

Le sonrie con sinceridad, y Kaoru observa a todos los miembros del Host Club.

Asiente, y sale corriendo de la tercera sala de música.

--------


	7. Chapter 7

-Las cosas no van bien entre esos dos… se notó desde el comienzo de la semana..-

Dice Kyoya, sin despegar la mirada de su cuaderno.

-Lo se… y siento que sucederá lo que era inevitable que pasara… pero que ellos dos no sabian, y trataban de evitar..-

Honey abraza algo triste a su conejito, Mori se hacer hacia él y le acaricia la cabeza.

-No estes triste. Esto sucederia algun día, es lo mejor para ambos..-

Dice con su mismo tono serio. Tamaki no deja de mirar la puerta a lo lejos, y suspira con tristeza.

-Se que es lo mejor para ambos, pero… eso no cambia el hecho de que tambien sera doloroso… después de todo siempre han estado juntos, y estan acostumbrados a sus vidas asi…-

Kyoya camina hacia Tamaki, y lo mira de reojo.

-Era completamente predecible que esto pase… y la verdad ya era hora de que enfrenten esto.-

-Kyoya… las cosas cambiaran… espero que sea algo favorable para todos…-

-Hika- chan y Kao- chan… volveran juntos, tomados de las mano, estoy seguro de que eso pasara…porque aunque las cosas cambien, se quieren mucho..-

Les sonrie Honey a los demas.

-Creo que se de lo que hablan…-

Tsukihime bebe algo de café, y vuelve a mirarlos sin expresión.

-Hablamos con ambos, y si las cosas marchan asi… sus sentimientos saldran lastimados..-

Dice Orihime, bajando la mirada.

-No creo que sea el termino correcto. Aunque ellos mismos lo piensen asi, este es un paso indispensable, y el mas importante…-

Dice Tamaki, con melancolia al pensar en los gemelos.

……….

……….

……….

*****S*E*P*A*R*A*R*S*E*****

……….

……….

……….

-¡Hikaru! ¡Deja de correr! ¡Detente!- Haruhi lo toma del brazo, y frena para pararlo.

-¡Déjame! ¡Ya no quiero seguir escuchándolo!-

-¿De que hablas? ¡Todos nos preocupamos al verte salir de esa forma! ¿Que esta sucediendo?-

Hikaru gira hacia ella, muy agitado. Y comienza a tranquilizarse.

-Tienes que decirme lo que pasa. ¿Volvieron a pelear? ¿Que te dijo Kaoru?-

-Haruhi… no puedo decirte nada…-

-¿¡Pero por que?!-

-¡Aunque lo sepas no puedes hacer nada para ayudarnos!.

Hikaru sonroja de la vergüenza al gritarlo, entonces le desvia la mirada.

-Se que yo… no estoy tan unida como lo estan ustedes dos… y que no debo entrometerme en sus asuntos, pero … ambos actuan raro desde el comienzo de la semana… y se que las cosas no andan bien…-

Ella lo mira perturbada, y Hikaru aprieta sus puños fuertemente.

-Kaoru… quiere que expanda mi mundo… y ha decidido quedarse atrás, solo… no le importa lo que le pase… no le importa sufrir por mi maldita culpa… por un idiota que no se lo merece… esta empeñado en ayudarme y hacerme feliz… ¡Y yo no puedo seguir soportando eso! ¡No quiero que se quede solo, no quiero que sufra, no quiero que se perjudique por mi!-

-Ya veo… Kaoru se dio cuenta de que… ambos tienen que aprender a madurar, y salir de su mundo… fue el primero en darse cuenta de que tienen que separarse… Resulto ser mucho mas inmaduro que tu, y yo que pense que no llegaría a estos extremos..-

-¿Que dices?-

-Hikaru… tarde o temprano llegaria este momento, y Kaoru lo descubrió mucho antes que tu… por lo que me dices, esta dispuesto a quedarse atras… pero no sabe que eso tambien te daña… porque tu lo necesitas a su lado, y que se separen y que lo sacrifique todo por ti no hara que las cosas mejoren de repente… debes estar muy preocupado por él, ¿No es asi? No quieres que se lastime por tu culpa…-

Haruhi le sonrie con serenidad, y sus ojos grandes y castaños iluminan a Hikaru.

-Nada cambiara el hecho de que sean gemelos, y que sean unidos hasta el final… ahora, ¡Debes hacer que Kaoru entienda que lo que esta haciendo esta mal!-

………

***"Si sufres… yo sufro… Aunque no lo demuestres, se que tu corazón esta destrozado... porque el mio tambien lo esta al saber que estas dispuesto a dar todo por mi… eso me duele mas que nunca, Kaoru… lo compartimos todo, y esta ves, hasta el dolor…"***

………

Kaoru deja de correr y comienza a caminar lentamente por los infinitos pasillos del Instituto.

-Ya lo he decidido… y tambien ya dije que no me importa lo que opinen los demas… yo hare que crezcas y que seas feliz junto a Haruhi, Hikaru… porque tu felicidad es la mia…-

Sonrie al pensar que su hermano podria comprender sus intenciones. Gira hacia la derecha y comienza a subir unas escaleras.

-Porque definitivamente no soy el mas maduro de ambos… sigo siendo un niño egoísta que quiere estar aferrado a ti para siempre… ¿Quedarme solo?... jajaja, claro que me duele… claro que sigo estando asustado. Pero el miedo y el dolor se convertirán en felicidad al verte salir de nuestro mundo… incluyendo mi amor por Haruhi… eso tambien se convertirá en alegria por ti…-

Se detiene y contempla el balcón, da unos pasos hacia adelante y apoya los brazos en la barra de concreto. Baja un poco su cabeza, y contempla el gran patio del Ouran. El cielo azul y la leve brisa eran relajantes.

-Supongo que aquí se termina la promesa de estar juntos para siempre… separarnos es lo mejor, y el paso elemental…-

Sigue pensando sin hacerse problemas. Pero de pronto una imagen se le viene a la cabeza.

De niños, ambos tomados de la mano en un día de nieve y sentados en una banca. Muchos otros niños jugaban juntos, pero ellos dos solo observaban.

Kaoru comienza a temblar, y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas. Agita la cabeza, y sonrie perturbado.

-Todo eso se termino… si él es feliz… yo tambien… lo sere…-

Siente una presión horrible en su pecho, siente que su interior se destrozaba, siente melancolia y angustia.

-Porque es lo mejor para ti… eres mi gemelo, y hemos estado juntos desde que nacimos… se que te preocupas, pero yo me encargare de que no sufras mas por mi… te acostumbraras a dejarme solo… te acostumbraras a que no estemos juntos… yo estaré bien, porque te apoyare en todo…-

Se abraza a si mismo, y cae de rodillas al suelo.

Los mismos recuerdos una y otra ves surgen en su mente.

Hikaru lo abrazaba, y lo protegía. Le sonreía después de alguna broma. Le acariciaba la cabeza cuando dormían juntos, y lo estrechaba contra su pecho. Él sentia su calidez de hermano, y le devolvía la sonrisa. Lo miraba dormir, y lo observaba con felicidad, ya que sabía que no rompería su promesa.

"Porque siempre estaremos juntos, Kaoru… lo prometo"

En ese momento, lagrimas caen de sus ojos.

-Hikaru…-

Comienza a llorar en silencio. Baja la cabeza y se abraza fuertemente.

-Se supone que esto me haria feliz… pero… ¿Por qué estoy llorando, hermano?-

"No te preocupes, mientras que estemos juntos… todo estara bien"

Hikaru le sonreía en sus pensamientos. Sus manos estaban sujetadas, y asi seria siempre.

Pero de pronto, se sueltan y comienzan a separarse.

-No… por favor… no…- Murmura adolorido.

Hikaru suelta su mano, y se aleja. Lo deja solo.

-¡NOO!! ¡No me dejes! No quiero quedarme solo… por favor… no… me dejes…- Suplica, llorando como nunca.

-Hikaru… perdoname… no quiero que las cosas sean asi.. se que sere el que mas sufra… -

Se sostiene la cabeza, y cierra los ojos. Sus manos temblaban.

Y entonces la ultima imagen se cruza por su mente.

Hikaru y Haruhi eran empujados por él hacia delante. Kaoru se queda atrás sin que ellos lo notaran y poco a poco, ambos no notan su presencia y hablan entre ellos alegremente.

Kaoru solo los mira, y no los detiene…

Abre los ojos atonito y alza la mirada hacia el cielo. Las lagrimas se derraman y caen al suelo.

-Pero… todo sea por tu felicidad… aunque me duela, y me lastime a mi mismo… me quedare solo, pero siempre estaré a tu lado para ayudarte… aunque eso signifique que nos separemos…-

……..

……..

……..

**"Hikaru sonreía mientras dormia. Cuando yo abri los ojos, lo mire a mi lado y al verlo de esa forma, me senti muy bien. Porque aunque sea entre sueños, adoro verlo feliz. Seria asi siempre, mientras que estuvieramos juntos, siempre lo veria feliz…

Pero entonces… el pronuncio palabras…

"Haruhi… yo… te amo…"

Abri los ojos, y no reaccione por minutos. Porque en ese momento comprendi perfectamente que algun día no muy lejano, Hikaru soltaria mi mano y se alejaria, estaria dispuesto a buscar su propia felicidad.

Sonrei y senti tristeza. Le acaricie la cabeza, y comence a llorar. Me acerque a él y me acurruque contra su pecho. Porque aunque ese día llegaria, aunque sea… podria estar junto a Hikaru en ese momento… el dolor era grande, pero mi deseo de que él sea feliz era mayor… en ese momento, me abrazo… y abri los ojos sin comprender. Luego volvi a sonreir…"**

-¡KAORU!!-

Él se sorprende al escuchar su nombre, se levanta y gira hacia atrás.

Hikaru y Haruhi lo habian encontrado, y habian escuchado lo suficiente.

El gemelo mayor camina hacia él, y coloca las manos sobre sus hombros.

-Hikaru… ¿Sigues enojado conmigo por lo que te dije?-

-No.. pero sigo estando en desacuerdo con todo lo que dices…-

-No me importa…-

-Todo lo que haces esta mal…-

-Claro que no… se lo que hago..-

-No dejare que sigas con esto…-

-No me importa lo que me digas… ni que me odies…-

-¡ESTUPIDO!-

Kaoru baja la mirada, pero no pensaba ceder.

-¿¡No ves que si sigues pensando de esa forma, yo nunca podre ser feliz?! ¡Si tu te estas sacrificando por mi, sufriré mucho mas que tu! ¡Porque nunca toleraría que hagas eso, eres mi hermano y eres lo mas importante que tengo!-

Exclama Hikaru, harto de su actitud. Kaoru cierra los ojos, ya no queria seguir pensando en lo mismo, ya no queria que su hermano le siga reprochando.

-Hikaru… ¿Que te parece si desde hoy en adelante, comenzamos a separarnos?-

Pregunta con una sonrisa tierna. Hikaru lo suelta y abre los ojos atonito.

-De esa forma, empezaremos a acostumbrarnos de a poco… y dejaremos de ser tan dependientes… eso me ayudara mucho tambien, porque yo soy… el mas dependiente de ambos…-

Hikaru se horroriza al escucharlo, y le desvia la mirada, furioso.

-Cierra tu maldita boca..-

-¿Podemos intentarlo?-

-Kaoru… cállate-

-Y asi… tu podras…-

Hikaru se harta, pierde el control y lo sujeta del cuello y lo estampa contra la pared. Haruhi no queria entrometerse, pero ante tal reaccion, se acerca rapidamente a ambos.

-¡Hikaru! ¡Basta! ¡Dejalo!-

-¡No lo hare hasta que deje de hablar de esa forma tan inferior! ¡¿No puedes comprenderlo hasta ahora, Kaoru?! ¡Si hacemos lo que tu dices, las cosas no cambiaran!-

Kaoru se sorprende, y lo mira a los ojos.

-¿Que?-

-¡Las cosas no cambiaran aunque dejemos de compartirlo todo, y aunque tratemos de estar separados! ¡Al igual que si tu sigues preocupándote por mi y sigues estando dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por mi maldita felicidad! ¡¿Crees que eres la unica victima?! ¡Yo tambien estoy sufriendo mucho por tu culpa! ¡Y si sigues en ese plan de "no me importa que me odies", solo haras que sea la persona mas infeliz del mundo! ¡Nunca lograras tu objetivo de hacerme crecer y madurar! ¡Porque siempre estare auto torturándome con la idea de que haces todo esto por mi, y que yo no lo valgo! ¡Nunca dejare nuestro mundo, y seguiré pensando hasta el final que debo estar aferrado a ti hasta que me muera! ¡Si eres infeliz, yo tambien lo sere, y eso nunca me permitirá crecer porque seguire pensando que la unica forma de ser feliz es que estemos juntos por siempre! ¿¡Crees que de esa forma podre crecer y salir de nuestro mundo?!-

Kaoru lo observa atonito, sin saber que contestarle. Tenia toda la razon, habia dicho las cosas como eran en realidad… y habia demostrado definitivamente que era mucho mas maduro que él. Solo debia confiar un poco en Hikaru.

-Kaoru…- Hikaru le toma las manos y lo mira con decisión.

-Somos gemelos… ¿Recuerdas?-

-Hi.. Hikaru…-

-¿No es un don increíble? La gente normal sólo puede afrontar su futuro sola. Pero tú y yo podemos afrontarlo juntos. No dependeremos el uno del otro. A partir de ahora, nos influenciaremos mutuamente. Sería bueno que pudiéramos estimularnos el uno al otro.-

Hikaru le sonrie con completa sinceridad, y Kaoru queda shockeado ante sus palabras.

-Si no olvidamos eso… ¡Entonces seguro que un futuro el doble de divertido que el de una persona normal nos espera! Es por eso que nosotros siempre estaremos juntos, incluso después de esto. Porque no podemos hacer otra cosa…-

Los ojos de Kaoru se llenan de lágrimas, y comienzan a derramarse de a poco. Observa a su hermano directamente y llora sin resistirse. Cierra los ojos y baja la mirada. Hikaru le sonríe, y le toma el rostro con delicadeza. Se le acerca y no deja de sonreírle lleno de luz.

-¿No sabias que es por eso por lo que nacen los gemelos?-

Haruhi los observa, y sonrie emocionada. Mira el cielo, y queda muy satisfecha.

-Kaoru… perdoname por todo…-

-Hikaru… gracias… ¡Gracias!-

Él lo estrecha contra su pecho, para calmar el llanto de su hermano.

-------------------------------------

-Ohh.. ya entiendo… ¿Fue por eso que decidieron venir juntas por ultima ves?-

Pregunta Honey, parpadeando varias veces.

-Sip. Regresaremos por un tiempo a Inglaterra. Pero solo sera por un mes maximo. Luego volveremos con nuestro padre.-

Contesta Orihime, sonriendo.

-Pasabamos para despedirnos… pero las cosas no resultaron muy bien. Con esto de los gemelos… Mmm..-

Dice Tsukihime, bajando la mirada.

-Extrañaremos su presencia… doncellas.. cuando vuelvan, las recibiremos con los brazos abiertos..-

Tamaki les sonrie de forma seductora. Y a pesar de todo, ambas le asienten.

-Gracias..^^. Les debemos muchos a todos ustedes, ya que pudimos aprender bastante… en especial a Haruhi…-

Dicen al mismo tiempo.

-Podran despedirse de ella cuando vuelva con Hikaru y Kaoru.-

Kyoya no despegaba la vista de su cuaderno, y lo dice sin preocupaciones.

-¿Eso creen? La verdad… lo de ellos parecia muy…-

-No parecia algo que se arreglara tan fácilmente…-

-No, nada de eso.. estoy seguro de que todo se solucionara y terminara bien. Ni siquiera debemos dudarlo..-

-Honey- senpai…- Pronuncia Tamaki, y luego sonrie dandole la razon.

-Es verdad. Porque después de todo… siguen siendo gemelos, y no hay posibilidades de que las cosas terminen mal entre ellos…-

Orihime y Tsukihime se miran entre ellas, extrañadas.

Pero de pronto, las puertas del Host Club se abren.

Haruhi ingresa sonriendo, y Hikaru y Kaoru volvian detrás de ella, sujetados de la mano, y con expresión relajada. Con alegría.

--------------------------------------------

[Shissou: Last Alliance]

-Oye… Tsukihime… hace mucho que no veniamos…-

-Lo se… un mes… talves un poco mas… jeje, visitar nuevamente al Host Club sera divertido..-

Ambas caminan lentamente hacia la entrada del Instituto Ouran. Les traia nostalgia volver, a pesar de que solo se habian ido hace un mes.

Pero esta ves, Orihime se habia cortado el cabello. Ahora era corto a la altura de sus hombros. Tsukihime lo llevaba suelto como siempre.

-Me pregunto si Haruhi siguen igual que siempre… Orihime..-

-No lo se… las cosas cambian en poco tiempo… al igual que nosotras…-

Responde sonriendo. Siguen caminando, felices de volver.

-¡¡HEY!! ¡¡CHICAS!!-

Ambas escuchan esas voces familiares, y miran hacia arriba. Desde una de las tantas ventanas, dos personas las saludaban alegremente.

-No lo creo… jejje…-

-Ellos tambien… lograron crecer…-

-¡¡BUENOS DIAS!!-

Exclaman Hikaru y Kaoru desde arriba. Pero ahora, Hikaru llevaba el cabello de color negro.

-¡¡Buenos dias, jaja!! ¡Los extrañamos!-

Gritan ambas con una gran sonrisa.

[Guitarras de Shissou]

-Porque somos gemelos… y nada cambiara eso, Kaoru…-

-Estaremos juntos por siempre…-

-Y este solo es el comienzo de un fututo muy prometedor para nosotros… ya que apenas es…-

-"EL PRIMER PASO FUERA DE NUESTRO MUNDO"…-

Terminan pensando al mismo tiempo.


End file.
